


Make Thick My Blood 噬爱如血

by kairosiswandering



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Blood, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, Past Rape/Non-con, Possession, Season/Series 10, Seizures, Vomiting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairosiswandering/pseuds/kairosiswandering
Summary: “你要杀我，Dean，”Sam最终开口。Dean只能说，“我想是的。”第十季AU。S10E14（“刽子手之歌”，该隐失控杀人）之后，Cas找到去除该隐之印的可行之计；但若要坚持走完治愈之路，Sam必须付出惨痛代价。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Thick My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151003) by [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus). 



> 预警：  
> 关于配对。原文没有详细的上下位描写，DS也好、SD也罢，都是自由心证；）如果不介意左右，完全可以当做无差。FYI，译者的理解是文章更偏向前者一些；  
> 关于翻译。三脚猫翻译，业务不熟练请轻拍orz 以及，没有beta，一切错误在我，欢迎捉虫~

Dean要杀他兄弟。  
地堡；深夜。他穿行走廊，足跟一点一点。他的血液奔流歌唱。他转动肩膀，享受肌肉在皮肤下活动；垂落视线，那个武器磨损的木质把手紧捏在掌中。一柄又大又沉的锤子。他把锤子的爪端转到外侧，脚步不停。他开始吹口哨。  
走廊狭窄处，Sam惊慌失措。他在逃命。但他跑不远。  
Dean在脑中描绘那个画面，Sam微弱的喉结跳动。“Sammy…”他大喊，有如吟唱。  
前方，某些东西—手、衬衫下摆、鞋跟—在墙角一闪而过。  
Dean微笑。  
他悄然转身，步履轻柔又轻盈，穿过射击场，切断Sam的退路。  
他接近Sam藏身的位置，停下来欣赏眼前的美景。Sam贴墙站立，目光落在完全错误的方向。他大口喘气，汗水浸透衬衫，从头到脚都在颤抖。他就是个活靶子。  
满足的滚烫血流冲过血管。相似的陶醉感源自酒吧，看那里的女人瞳孔扩散、口唇微张，他心想，我能占有你。轻而易举，手到擒来。同样的，他能拿下Sam；他能彻底击溃弟弟。  
他离Sam站立的地方仅三步之遥、半个舞步之远。Dean举起锤子。  
Sam急忙转身，但为时已晚。他睁大双眼，皮肤血色褪尽，在Dean将锤子的爪端狠砸向他头骨前，徒劳地抬起胳膊。锤子向下深陷，伴随令人满意的嘎吱声，劈裂颅骨。鲜血迸溅而出，浸湿Sam的头发。  
Sam的眼睛后翻。他胸膛倒抽一口怪异的呻吟。他喉咙发出汩汩水声。  
Dean拔出锤子，再次砸落。他不停挥击，直到Sam压扁的四肢敞开，像蜘蛛一样瘫在地上，原先是头部的地方变成一滩无法辨认的烂泥，血迹滴滴答答渗出。  
Dean用靴子后跟踩向那摊东西。他朝Sam胸口吐口唾沫，甘甜的愉悦感冲刷全身。此时此刻胜过一切：胜过性爱，胜过驾驶baby在宽敞大道上飞驰。Dean头晕目眩，这纯粹的快乐使他飘飘然。他俯视弟弟残破的尸身，开始狂笑。

他被自己的笑声惊醒，恐惧地大口喘息，睡意全无。床单裹缠四肢，贴着大腿的阴茎又硬又热。他在自己的房间；四周黑漆漆的，但地堡毕竟是个没有窗子的地下建筑，在黑暗中醒来再寻常不过了。  
他躺了一会儿，思绪悬浮在梦境碎片中，慢慢平复呼气，等待裤裆处的紧绷消失。他拒绝碰自己。无论何时闭上眼，Sam无数种碾碎的尸体总会浮现眼前。Dean或许已经越界很远了，但他绝对，绝对不会对着那个画面撸管。  
相反，他左手悄悄绕过腹部，按住右肘下方的血印。细小而灼热的刺痛蔓延开来，灼烧指尖。他握紧手臂；这个动作让肩膀一阵痉挛，很快激起从脖颈到足尖的一串连锁反应。平常做噩梦从不会疼成这样。入睡前一定发生了什么。  
Dean无视大声抗议的肌肉，拽紧床单扯起上半身。他把双腿扳过床垫边缘，把脚放到冰凉的地毯上。他垂下头，埋进掌中。  
最近，血印正以一种可笑的方式影响他。不是哈哈哈那种可笑。是变态、恐怖、恶心的可笑。每天早晨……晨勃之后，Dean便如坠云雾般晕晕乎乎，徒劳摸索前一天的记忆。所以，后脑勺的疼痛很可能仅源于过量的威士忌，但他几乎可以肯定那只是一厢情愿。Dean上回宿醉成这样已经是很多年前的事了。  
Dean挠挠后脑勺的短发，竭力回想昨夜做了什么。  
他只想起一些片段；而零碎的片段已足以令他后悔去试图回忆。受惊的脸庞上翻起黑色眼珠。骨头在拳下碎裂。一股黑烟——湿润温暖的血流滑过手背——Sam抓住他手腕，抖个不停但无比坚决。是的，Dean现在想起来了，可以适可而止了。一场打斗， Sam不得不介入，用自己的身体挡住Dean正在揍的那个人。Sam不停地说话，嘴巴一张一合，他的声音却被Dean耳中血印昏沉模糊的怒吼彻底淹没。Dean虽然不能完全确定，但他很清楚，没等Cain的警告总算艰难地浮出脑海，他已重伤了他弟弟。  
好吧。棒极了。  
Dean用手来回按压酸痛的后肩、锁骨和胸膛。疼痛没有缓解；但他还是继续按了一会儿，手指压住后颈窝，手掌撑在防附身文身上。  
到头来，文身成了天大的笑话。如果恶魔自你体内诞生，保护你免遭外物入侵还有什么意义呢。  
Dean不想动。他在拖延时间，不愿起床，不愿沿走廊进入图书室，然后，看见Sam的脸。每次他移动过快，弟弟都会畏惧地向后缩一下，他还没准备好应对Sam这种反应；或者更糟的是，他不知该如何去面对因此而心怀歉意、欲盖弥彰的弟弟：不自然地朝Dean靠近，刻意且显眼。Dean快要被逼疯了：Sam坐在车前排，下颚和双肩僵硬地绷紧，Dean俯身闯入他的私人空间时，顽固地坚持一动不动。他自欺欺人的尝试着实可悲。对Dean来说，即便有轰鸣不停的血印干扰思维，Sam指甲陷入掌心的小小红色月牙还是很容易就能注意到的东西。  
“我知道你在干什么，”Dean想说；他想凑到Sam面前，冲他咬牙切齿，只为看弟弟惊恐地瞪大双眼。同时，他也想揉乱Sam的头发，碰碰他的肩膀，看他微笑。“我是你兄弟啊，”他想告诉他。事实上，“兄弟”早已遭血印玷污，刀刃上亚伯的血迹使它充满铁锈味的威胁。  
真他妈该死，Dean心想。他撑住膝盖站起来，光脚伸进靴子，从头顶套入一件T恤。他还穿着之前的牛仔裤，或许应该换条新的；但既然他唯一想做的事就是到地堡破旧的健身房和沙袋一起消磨时光，换装就显得很不划算。当然，或许即便这样也算滋养了血印：他本该铺开瑜伽垫，随Sam做起下犬式。但此时此刻，Dean只想找些东西来发泄，打得越狠越好，相比之下，沙袋似乎是最安全的选择。  
他推开嘎吱作响的房门，多少期待在外面的过道上发现Sam熟睡的身体。这种事以前发生过；房门向外滑动，撞上Sam脊背，惊得他收回两条长腿，在愧疚中醒来。Sam究竟在充当保护者还是狱警，Dean至今弄不明白。  
在Dean的催问之下，Sam把两者都否认了；Dean被弟弟带有强迫性质且伤人自尊的关心方式惹得直冒火，惊觉自己越来越恶声恶气、敌意满满。  
今夜，走廊空无一人，但一点也不安静。说话声激起回音，响彻整条长廊。  
Sam和Castiel正在图书室里吵架。  
突如其来的一瞬间，相似的感觉将Dean抛回父母不时争吵的童年。那种脚下地板晃来晃去的古怪感觉。  
尽管他和Cas之间显然连着“意义深远的纽带”，两人似乎就是无法止住分歧。Dean忍受不了Castiel无穷无尽的愚蠢错误，忍受不了Castiel笨拙的善心和每每徒劳无功的好意。但他几乎从没见过Sam和Cas吵成这样。  
尤其是最近，他们特别亲密，不仅背着Dean鬼鬼祟祟地互发短信，还聚在他们认为Dean听不见的地方，悄声倾吐担忧。  
自从去年Gadreel强占Sam的身体，Dean继承血印，他们就一直如此。从Dean离开算起，到他与Sam的猎人生涯为了Garth而再度交融，短短两周内，发生了一件无论Sam还是Cas都不愿谈起的事。两人既没提，Dean也没问。Dean突兀告别之后，Sam转向了Cas的怀抱，他确实比较嫉妒，但这就有些不公平了；因为说实在的，那孩子还能做些什么，Dean还想要些什么呢？Sam永远需要有人牵着；如果Dean不在身边，那么就是Jessica、Ruby、Amelia拉起他的手。最近，这个人似乎是Cas。  
因此，听他们吵成这样使Dean大为震惊，也大为着迷。他脱掉靴子，光脚穿过长廊，悄悄偷听。  
他一靠近图书室，立马发觉其实不必如此小心。他肯定出来有一会儿了：两人已经完全忘了顾忌吵醒他。他俩正吵得不可开交，Dean很久不闻Sam愤怒的嗓音飙到如此之高，自从……好吧，他根本想不起来有多久了。曾经有段时间，Sam基本就是堵肌肉和怒火组成的铜墙铁壁。如今，肌肉和怒火均已不复存在。弟弟消瘦了下来，火气也消退了不少，粗壮轮廓被尖锐棱角取代，越来越爱唠叨（他不得不说）一些鸡毛蒜皮的事。很多时候，Sam都像是累得根本发不动脾气。  
今夜却不同。  
“正当我以为你通了点人性，偏偏就出现这种事，”Sam硬邦邦地说，声音响亮而愤怒。“然后我意识到你毕竟是个该死的天使。”不管Dean疑心有多重，从Sam的语气判断，“该死的天使”绝不是个爱称。  
“你错了，Sam，”Castiel低声咆哮，用的是“庄严大天使”嗓音，身披风衣和皱巴巴领带的他，每次试图骄傲地鼓起胸膛时都会这么做。“你根本不知道你在说什么。”  
“好啊，那这是谁的错呢？”  
“我是为了你好。”  
Cas的话令Dean皱起眉毛。Sam说的没错。如果Cas以为“为你好”就能让Dean的弟弟闭嘴，哪怕这念头只停留了几秒，那么他在人情关系方面还是一塌糊涂。  
一阵紧张的沉默，火花噼啪四溅。Dean想象出Sam嘴唇抿紧、脸越涨越红的模样。他朝图书室大门慢慢挪近。  
Sam很快打破紧绷的气氛：他激愤得喘不过气。“你怎么能这样，Castiel？你竟敢劝我明白什么才是对我好的？你难道不觉得我受够了别人替我做决定吗？你难道不觉得让我知道所有信息、自己做出选择，哪怕就一次，或许是件好事？”  
“不，”Cas断然否认。“我了解你，Sam。你会不计后果地做你认为的必要之事。至于这个？绝不是好主意。”  
“你说完了？”Sam问。他柔和的语调暗藏危险。  
“我说完了。”  
一声重击。听见扶手椅哐当翻倒，Dean一点也不惊讶。拳拳到肉的几声闷响；Sam的靴子重重撞上木头。  
“呃呃呃呃，”Sam大叫。又倒了把扶手椅。  
寂静降临。  
Dean朝大门伸长脖子。他能透过铰链的长长缝隙瞥见光亮，但从这个角度看不出里面发生了什么。他从瓷砖上抬起光脚，向前几步，想知道他俩是否足够沉浸于彼此之间，好让他到门边偷看一眼。  
他正掂量着，Cas的声音响起：“进来吧，Dean。”  
尴尬火辣辣地刺痛开来，一路攀上脊背。有那么一瞬间，他想拔腿就走，直接冲进健身房，拒绝承认曾经来过这里。但Cas有天堂版蜘蛛感应能力，或许已把这个选项画上大叉。还是厚起脸皮认了吧。  
他飞快扯出一个洋洋自得的傻笑，大摇大摆地走了进去。  
Cas跨坐在Sam臀部，一手掐住他喉咙，一手把他胳膊困在光滑的木质桌面，将他仰面按在桌上。Sam的两条长腿不雅地缩在身下，背部陷进桌子。姿势暧昧得令人尴尬。  
“额，”Dean说，舌头打结。Sam迅速瞟向他。弟弟脸上有块深紫红色淤伤，从颧骨蔓延到左眼底下。Cas在短暂扭打中不可能造成这么严重的伤，而Dean望向伤口，血印兴味盎然地抽搐起来，不由感到一阵恶心。这无疑是他的错。他还看见不少淤青——较小一些，约手指大小——出现在Sam被Cas捏住的手腕上。  
Dean咽回涌到唇边的刻薄玩笑，重新开口。“你们一对小鸳鸯把我当空气就行。”他尽力追求语气轻松随意。“只是……你们懂。如果不想把小孩闹醒，家庭内部纠纷时麻烦克制一点。”  
Cas皱起眉头。（Cas有不皱眉的时候吗？）他目光垂向Sam。  
“你可以停止攻击我吗？”他问。  
介于脖子上还扣着Cas的手，Sam只在尽可能的范围内点点头；Cas松开钳制，后退几步，站直身子。Sam重重跪下，瘫倒在地板上。他抓住喉咙，大口喘息。  
Dean大步走向弟弟，伸出一只手。Sam犹豫了漫长的万分之一秒，终于也伸出手，让Dean拉他起来。  
“谢了，伙计，”他边说边后退。  
Dean掌心仍残留着Sam的温度，朝Cas匆匆瞥去一眼，后者脸上一副不肯妥协的表情。他胳膊上的血印无比灼热，必须使劲绷紧肌肉，才不至于一拳直捣Cas的脸。他怎么敢把Sam扭成那样？他不知道那孩子背上有伤吗？  
他看不见他浑身都是伤吗？谁也不准伤害Sam。（除了Dean。）  
“Dean？”Sam低声说——Dean这才意识到他皱眉的同时也捏紧了拳头，濒临爆发边缘。他稍稍收敛气焰，松开蜷曲的五指，试图挤出一个微笑；但面部表情究竟配不配合，他不是很能确定。从Sam的反应来看，整体效果并不理想。  
Dean咬咬牙，假装没看见。“告诉我，Sammy，怎么了？”  
他认为Sam实话实说的可能性大约占四千分之一。诚然，无法从Cas口中得到直接答案，Sam这一时半会儿可能还挺沮丧的。但他已经把哥哥排除在绝密计划之外很长一段时间了：过往的经历与环境把他打磨地太好，愧疚织就的大茧把他裹缠地太密，早就习惯于否认那些可疑的要命的事。所以Dean注视Sam咬着脸颊内侧，心里没抱多少期待。  
但最终，Sam的下颚线条绷紧了；他抬起头，直视Dean的眼睛。  
“是Lucifer，”他说。  
五年前，远在国土那头的Sam打来电话，说Lucifer打算骑着他环游世界，彼时连遭重创、身心俱疲的Dean并没有放在心上。Sam——他曾经爱过、纵容过、保护过的Sam——已经消失了；取而代之的是一个全新的陌生人，彻底背叛了Dean下地狱才换来的一切，只为追在一个恶魔婊子后面讨血喝，活活喝出血瘾，而这就是他重返人间所得到的欢迎。该死的天启。北达科他州蜜月套间里打的那一架仿佛世界末日提前到来。Sam于几周后离去，仅仅是一拖再拖后终于按下开关、拔掉氧气管，给予死去多时的病人以仁慈的解脱；Dean接到来电，就没打算过救活尸体。“挑个半球吧，”他告诉弟弟，挂断电话。  
Zachariah提供的未来之旅或许使他们回到彼此身边，但Dean怀疑两人自始至终也没能真正修复已然破碎的一切。因此，当Sam再次说起“Lucifer”，Dean的心情绝非平静，但他压下本能的愤怒：既然Sam还肯倾吐心声，把他吓得重新闭上嘴毫无意义。  
相反，他不带感情色彩地问，“你这话什么意思？”  
Dean觉得以Sam的力道，他就要把食指扭断了。他深吸一口气。  
“Metatron说的。我的意思是。你还记得Metatron说要找问题的根源吗？”  
“记得，”Dean说。就这？“我们找到了，Sam，你应该还记得吧。然后我把他杀了。”  
就算Sam不记得了，Dean绝对没忘：那个阴沉晦暗的谷仓之夜，掐灭了他心中残存的最后一抹希望之光。  
弟弟摇摇脑袋。“我没说Cain。Cain的血印来自Lucifer。没错吧？”  
Dean点头。  
“我们，呃……我们不久前又见了Metatron一面”——这他妈是什么时候的事，Sam？——“他告诉我们，问题根源什么的都是他瞎编的。但他也……他也提到了Lucifer。血印是Lucifer创造的，Dean。如果有谁能除掉它……”  
Dean狠狠咬住嘴唇。他尝到铜味。“这就是Cas不想告诉你的事？”  
Sam恳求似的摊开手掌，模样绝望极了。“他有个想法。我看得出来，他找到了些什么，可他不肯跟我说，我……我只想弄明白。我只想搞清楚我们都有哪些选择。”  
不，Dean心想，但不确定从哪里冒出的这个念头。似乎出自他本人；潜意识里却感到排斥。没等好好分析一下，嘴巴已经张开。数月以来，他总拿同一套不算回答的回答反驳Sam。  
“我们俩还要车轱辘多少遍，Sam？”他说。“简直像有一千遍了。我再重复一次，你就别管了，放弃吧。我们没有选择。根本不是你能解决的事。得靠我来处理。我的问题。我的选择。我早就决定好了，我要尽一切可能，自己处理掉这个麻烦。我以为你支持我。”  
“不，”Sam说。这太反常了，Dean愣了一会才意识到Sam在说什么。“你根本没在处理问题。你只是等啊等，直到……我不知道你在等什么，因为只要你胳膊上那东西还在，你肯定等不来死亡。我们必须除掉它，Dean。Cas可能就有一个货真价实的办法。”  
Dean心底深处，一丝相信的感觉开始抽出小小的嫩芽。  
不妙。正是希望使你受伤。但看着Sam恳求的表情、前额和湿漉漉的大眼睛，他忆起血印迷雾所遮蔽的从前，他们总能顺利解决问题……他找到条值得一抓的细线，可供他再多坚持片刻，而这就足够了。  
“好吧，”他说。“好的。”他转身面向Cas，后者自始至终以惊愕的表情瞪着他们两个。“Sammy说的没错。Cas，说出来吧。”  
Cas摇摇头。“正如我对Sam说的一样，”他说，“我不认为这是合适的解决方案。”  
“合不合适，真不能由你来决定，Cas，”Dean说；他说的时候心里就明白，Castiel一定会被说服：如果Dean真心想要某些东西，Castiel永远没法坚持拒绝到底。但他努力表现出坚决的样子，再次摇头；Dean可没有打持久战的耐心。相反，他想，没问题。我能搞定他。我能为Sam搞定他。Dean暂时松开缰绳，任由在他心智边缘啃噬不休的污秽之物眨眼间喷涌而出。想要放手很简单，沉溺其间也不难；想要脱身却困难千百倍。  
大概六十秒后，他重新浮出水面，一切似乎没有太多改变。Cas喘着粗气，衬衫皱巴巴的（比平时更皱），Dean指关节刺痛。  
真正吓坏了的人是Sam。他仍立在原地。但他眼睛瞪得大大的，惊恐得像匹即将逃窜的马，僵硬的四肢在焦虑与痛苦中微微颤抖。  
“没关系，”Sam对Cas说。他用嘴比出形状，但没有声音传出。  
Cas看向Dean的弟弟。“够了，”他说。“够了。我会告诉你们我知道的一切。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我会告诉你们，”Cas极其严肃地凝视Sam。“但是，请记住我持反对意见。”  
“好的，好的，”Dean不耐烦地说。相较之下，Sam神情认真而坚定，直视Cas膝盖附近。  
“我认为，”Cas语速缓慢，“Sam体内可能仍有Lucifer荣光留下的痕迹。”  
“你说什么？”Dean说。  
死一般的沉寂。Sam开口打破缄默，仿佛Dean不存在一样。“不是可能，”他声音微弱而紧张。“你知道的。”  
他抬起头，面色苍白。他鼻翼扇动，嘴唇微不可见地颤抖。“你认为是一定。我是说。当……Gadreel。你看到了他在我体内留下的东西。你一定还看到了……其他东西。”  
Cas看起来很心虚。  
“你提供的信息似乎对我们当前状况并无助益。”他说。  
Sam闭上眼睛，吞咽一口。“是的，”他说。“我的错，我猜。”  
Dean感觉被排挤在外，愤怒地提高嗓门。“先回到上个话题，行吗？我听不懂你们在说什么。”  
Sam抬头看向他，然后移开视线，肩膀绷直了。Dean看着Sam抓住桌沿，手指收紧时前臂的肌肉绷起，注意到弟弟鼓胀的血管多么脆弱。  
最终，Cas的声音响起。“天使占据皮囊时，”他谨慎地说，“会逐渐渗透它——”  
Sam咳了几声——“会逐渐渗透他，凭借其荣光。作为一种生命力形式，荣光能够迫使皮囊屈从于天使的意志。”  
“嗯，嗯，”Dean说。“这些我都知道。”  
“好的，”Cas应道。“天使离开后，其荣光残痕仍将基于附身时长与强度而保留下来。”  
Dean之前听说过；Gadreel那摊糟糕透顶的麻烦过后，Sam曾谈起类似的东西，但很快便抛到脑后。如今，在全新语境中再次听人提起，Cas的话带来的震惊像一记耳光狠扇在他脸上。Sam回到他身边的这些年来，魔鬼的稀薄污垢始终遍布他每条血管。  
“老天啊，Sammy，下回带个套，成吗？”  
条件反射而已：这是Dean处理恐惧的方式，开个低俗玩笑，然后就此翻篇。当Castiel——Castiel——看向他，眉毛惊骇地扭成一团，Dean才意识到，或许这一点也不好笑。他偷偷瞥了Sam一眼；垂落的发遮住弟弟的脸，根本看不到他的表情。  
很长一段时间，Sam一言未发。他胸膛起起伏伏。Dean百无聊赖地想着戳穿Sam的肺，放出空气，像气球一样呼哧呼哧地瘪下来。  
终于，Sam站起身子。“抱歉，失陪一下，”他说。他小心斟酌词句。  
Dean注视Sam离开桌旁，每个动作都慎之又慎。穿过门口后，他加快了步伐，尽可能地走远，赶到会议室的水池才弯下腰。  
他紧紧抓住瓷砖，修长的上半身低俯，伴着刺耳的咳嗽声呕吐起来。  
Dean知道他现在就该去安慰弟弟。他应该拍拍他的肩膀，帮他抚顺拱起的脊背；说些安慰的话，给他按摩后背。他全都想做。他也想故意气冲冲地走上去，揪住Sam后颈，把他额头猛按进镜子。想象中的画面很是生动：裂痕迅速爬满整块玻璃，鲜血流进Sam的眼睛。  
Dean坐着没动。  
Sam吐完了，噼啪喷溅的声音归于寂静。他打开水龙头，埋下腰喝水，喝完后仍让水继续流淌。Dean想象Sam的胃黏膜碎块在下水道里旋转。他也有点想吐了。  
Sam直起身子。他没看镜子。相反，他仰起头，用手抹了把嘴。他走回图书室。  
“没事了，”他说。  
“Sam——”Dean说，但Sam没有理他，眼睛只盯着Cas。  
“我们该怎么做？”他问。“到资料室把超大号注射器重新拿出来？”  
“不必了，”Castiel说。“当前情况下，该方法并不适当。”  
Sam惊讶地挑起眉毛，嘴巴微微张开。以往随意一瞥之下，年岁渐增、忧心过重的Sam仿佛一个弯腰驼背的老人，而这副讶然神情将经年累月的重负冲刷殆尽，令他瞬间变得孩子气。  
“什么？怎么不合适了？”他问。  
Cas不安地瞟了Dean几眼，才把目光重新聚拢到Sam脸上。“还记得吗，之前，”他说。“我们抽取的Gadreel荣光不够多，没能派上用场。”  
Sam点点头，幅度很小。  
“Lucifer留在你体内的荣光，”Cas接着道，“想必……必定沉淀地更深。因此，抽取将更为艰难。”  
“也对，”Sam说。  
“我认为抽取的过程会置你于死地，”Castiel突然变得坦诚。“毕竟上次抽取已经造成极大伤害。”  
Sam飞快伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。“好吧，”他说。“等等，什么叫之前？”  
上次？这倒是个重大发现。关于那被秘密笼罩的两周，Dean已经苦思冥想了几个月，现在终于得以窥见一二。  
没错，Dean应该——他的确——感到后怕，感到担忧。  
但他也怒不可遏，他为救弟弟做了太多妥协太多退让，而弟弟居然连差点死掉的事都瞒着他。Sam怎么能撒这种谎？好吧。Dean彻底气疯了。与这股熟悉的怒意相融的是一种更为阴沉的怨恨——Sam差点就在Dean不在场的情况下离开人世。  
“虽然目前不能完全确定，”Cas说。“但我认为有必要——”他顿住了，一脸歉意——“我认为有必要通过一个容器，导出Lucifer的能量。通过一具皮囊。也就是你。”  
这就像看Sam被幽灵打趴下：一连串无形打击之下，他先是震惊，继而理解，仿佛被狠狠击中上腹部，落拳残忍而缓慢。你觉得他肯定料到会有猛击袭来，但他还是忍不住畏惧地向后一缩。Sam脚下踉跄；突然之间，Dean再也受不了了，这整件事让他恶心地直冒汗。是他让Cas说出来的，没错。但没人规定他必须喜欢Cas所说的内容。  
“我去，”他说。“你的话可真有用。告诉Sam他必须敞开怀抱迎接Lucifer，却略过具体细节？我们到底该做些啥？”  
“答案极可能就在你们的图书室中，”Cas冷静地说。“我和Sam追踪Gadreel时，记录者的渊博学识给我们留下了深刻印象。我至今仍未研究透彻，因为我希望阻止Sam依据我的调查展开行动。但我相信，在图书室应当能够找到我们需要的信息。”  
Dean看向弟弟。Sam点点头。  
“行，”Sam说。“我加入。但Cas。我希望我们能确保一次成功。所以拜托，拜托你一定要保证研究结果是可靠的。我不想再来第二遍。”  
Cas颔首以示同意。  
“我会帮你们找资料，”Sam说。“但要等到晚些时候。我想，”他说话时，最后几块他一直小心佩戴的面具碎片也随之剥落，仿佛蜕掉磨损不堪的表皮，暴露出光裸的内里。“我想我要先睡一觉。”他盯着Dean，眼眶泛红。“我大概三十小时没合眼了。”  
“三十二小时，”Cas纠正道。  
“好吧，三十二，”Sam说。“随你怎么说。我只是……我现在太累了，根本帮不上忙。”  
“没事的，Sam，”Dean说。“交给我吧。我能帮他找东西。”  
Sam闭上眼睛，再次点头。他转过身，拖着脚走出门。Dean看着他，看他肩膀垮下，垮成一条溃败的弧线。别这样，Sam，他想。至少反抗一下。

不必说，Sam比Dean更熟悉地堡贮藏。他才是那个花了大半辈子泡图书馆的人，懂得何为档案系统，何为分类体系，使用古老的卡片目录，并从中收获无穷乐趣；为了以同样的方式录入自己的笔记，他甚至从某个废弃多年的办公室翻出一台打字机。但Dean也不傻，更重要的是，他知道Sam是怎样工作的。他不经意间掌握的知识足以帮助Cas完成任务。  
因此，他们一起来到地下室第二层，走进由诸多房间构成的庞大档案室。档案室上方，则是地堡的常规组成部分，用以生活起居。继承血印后，Dean下来过好几次，到处翻找有关诅咒与疤痕的记载。但最近一段时间，他暂时停下了调查；所以，那些胡乱扔在书架上的发霉的咖啡杯，当属Sam独自一人持续劳作的证据。  
Dean盯着离眼前最近的杯子，一个翠绿色小玩意儿，边沿裂了道豁口，侧壁印有褪色的佛罗里达水上乐园标志。有那么一瞬间，他想要勾起它的把手，把这马克杯挥落地板，看它摔成碎片。但他从眼角余光中捕捉到Castiel蓝眼珠的凝视，克制住蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“好啦，好啦，”Dean说。“哼，天使。”他们开始搜寻。  
查找资料，浏览文件夹，翻阅书籍，取下灰扑扑的档案盒，在里面翻找摸索，与此同时，刚才听到的话始终在Dean心头盘桓。  
“Cas，”他说。“注射器和Gadreel荣光那事。”  
Cas放下手中的文件夹，全部注意力集中到Dean身上。  
“Sam真的差点死了吗？”  
“哦，是的，”Castiel答道。“他意志非常坚决。我相信，他认为这样可以补偿他所造成的Kevin之死。”  
他胸口涌起一阵奇怪而专横的愤慨。“我操，什么鬼？”他说。“Kevin的死明明算在我头上。”  
Castiel一眨不眨地凝视他。“无论如何，Sam对此感到极其内疚。他似乎将找出并杀死Gadreel视为某种程度上的赎罪。但我建议他不必如此。”  
“你建议他，”Dean说。  
“我告诉他，”Castiel说，“我说，我明白犯错的滋味。但是，无论犯下多少过错，以死亡解决问题既非正确也不适当。”  
不是这样的。Kevin的死是Dean的问题：Dean的错。  
Dean会这么想是因为该隐之印那档子破事，因为愧疚能为他的做法提供正当理由。为了杀死Abaddon，他必须接受这个该死的东西——不，为了杀死Gadreel。或者别的什么。反正要用它来做些好事，以弥补他犯下的大错。所以，Sam到底是怎么想的，居然打算牺牲自己？  
他看向Cas，后者一脸得意，骄傲无比，因为他成功地让Sam相信，自杀仅仅意味着再添一笔罪孽。这就像翻花绳时遇到一个根本没希望解开的图案，Dean太累太倦，已经懒得去理会了。  
“好的，”他说。“呃，谢了。”  
Cas点点头，继续手头的工作；Dean转悠到房间另一角，开始翻找年岁更久远的档案盒。他边翻文件夹边想：万一Cas真做了该怎么办？万一他坚持要抽出全部荣光，结果让Sam死在了抽取过程中？那时血印已经易主；而说不定就在Dean继承血印的同时，Sam还在为他该不该去死而和Cas争吵。如果没有弟弟陪在身边，Dean现在会沦落何地呢？答案显而易见：和Crowley混到一起，沉湎于无休无止的恶魔式寻欢作乐；或者更糟，舒服地窝进那混账的宝座，成为新一任地狱之王。两者都有可能。过去一年里，他常有感于Sam带有欺骗性的铁掌是唯一能阻挡他坠入深渊的东西。但问题是，有时Dean真的很想跳下去。坠落难免痛苦，但与永远在深渊边缘徘徊、受尽精神折磨相比，坠落似乎简单得多。  
他受够了；彻底受够了，然而，不知怎的，Sam那双傻乎乎的被踹狗狗眼，成功说服他去冒最后一次险，去寻找救赎。他想，至少我应该试一试。他深深叹了口气，埋首文件，开始寻找有用的信息。

Dean向来对研究工作没多少热情；但他通常还算高效，尽管这是被逼出来的。他会把所有东西全部快速过一遍，免得把同样的内容看两遍。今天他却有些不在状态。他翻的每一页似乎都在将他领入歧途，他对着一篇关于大天使谱系的冗长乏味的论文盯了足足二十分钟，才猛地惊醒过来。天哪。他的脑子就是不肯服从指令；意识深处，有某种缠绕不休的东西，每每拽着他的思绪，迫使它脱离正轨。这就好比他看的书是用拉丁文写的：能读懂，但读得吃力而缓慢。  
他无意识地把手伸向前臂，当察觉到自己在摸什么时，他明白答案其实也躺在那里。血印不想被去除。他前进路上的又一大障碍。  
这一认识勾起倔强的天性，刺激他爆发出新一轮动力；大约翻了五、六本书后，他惊讶地发现要找的内容就捧在手中。驾驭天使遗留的能量，标题写道：皮囊所必需的身心准备。Dean继续往后读。这本书古旧而结实，以皮革作封，上盖记录者的印章；文章用语颇为生硬、正式，他不禁怀疑，这不仅是初次出版年代的体现，更是人为采取古风的产物。这本书诞生于一个对自证权威的传统有着高度自知的学术团体。  
无论如何，Dean都颇不以为然。真正重要的是书的内容。自命不凡的老家伙和他们过时的措辞方式见鬼去吧；他可算找到了获得解脱的秘诀。  
然而，他一页页翻下去，渐渐沮丧地意识到，Castiel是对的。  
不。没门。无论Sam对Dean的行为举止有怎样的想法，无论Sam对即将发生的事有怎样疯狂的念头，Dean都绝不可能让他弟弟做出这种事；绝不可能让Sam为了Dean对自己做出这种事。不。不。他不允许Sam这么做。  
房间另一头，Castiel大声喊道，“Dean？进展如何？”  
“还在找呢，”Dean叫道。他朝遮住Cas的书架飞快投去内疚的一瞥，然后拿起他找到的那卷书，别扭地塞进衬衫里。  
“我去趟卫生间，这总行吧？”  
“当然，”Cas说。“你的如厕习惯与我无关。”  
“没错，谢谢，”Dean回话时已经快走出门了，书角一直戳着胸口，仿佛在谴责他。他读到的东西令他万分恐惧、极度忧虑，他非常确定，现在任何东西都无法阻止Sam了：为了拯救Dean的灵魂，即便那意味着本就岌岌可危的心理状态将遭到毁灭性打击，他也会毫不犹豫。他不能做这个，绝对不能。Dean连考虑的机会都不会给他。  
Dean几乎没意识到怎么做出的决定，已经步履沉重地登上楼梯，走进地堡最大的盥洗室，小心翼翼地把书放到白瓷地板中央。这是个好地方。他滑溜溜、汗津津的手在口袋里摸索，寻找打火机或火柴。  
“快啊，”他不停催促自己。他终于摸到一支打火机的金属外壳，如释重负地喘了一口气。“快点，快点啊。”  
房间里很干燥，书本也很干燥，书的皮革封面却出乎意料地坚固。Dean一遍遍摁点火开关，大拇指都按麻了，才点燃一簇不至于很快熄灭的火焰，然而，火舌反复吞吐，书的封面依然毫发无损。“操，”Dean低声道，打开书翻到会惹出麻烦的那章。他唯一需要真正销毁掉的那部分；幸运的是，这一回，火花舔舐纸张，一条细细的黑色烧痕迅速爬遍页面边缘。  
Dean盯着火苗，一颗心吊在嗓子眼。突然，他被猛推出去，飞过盥洗室，肩膀和臀部重重撞上墙壁。Cas站在房间中央，一把抓起燃烧的书卷，用风衣闷熄火焰。他望向Dean，表情坚决而愤怒。  
“不，”他说。  
一时间，Dean晕头转向又难以置信，内心的愤慨无以言表。“搞什么鬼？”他总算吼了出来。  
“你想要毁掉它，”Cas说。“毁掉答案。毁掉去除血印的方法。”  
“看在老天的份上，Cas，”Dean说。“你不明白。Sam不能——这不是个好办法。”  
Cas静静地看着他。  
“你自己不也想瞒住他吗？”  
“我错了，”Cas说；他真的愚蠢到以为可以这么轻描淡写的吗？犯了错，改变主意，然后就行了？“Sam是对的。这事已经超出控制，不能再拖了。Dean，我们必须想办法帮助你。”  
“现在不是我的问题，”Dean说。“是Sam的问题。你不懂，Cas，你不明白——”  
Cas打断他。“我又不蠢，Dean。我知道那上面写了什么。”  
“既然如此，那好吧，”Dean说。Castiel不为所动的坚定信心让他不太有把握了。  
“你知道Sam不够坚强。我不知道怎么——我是说。老天啊，Cas，最初明明你才是那个不看好一切的人。如果我没记错的话，你他妈还管他叫可憎之物。”  
“我同样错了，”Castiel说。“Sam比我料想的更为坚强、更为优秀。Dean，动动脑筋吧。Cain为什么要杀他的弟弟？”  
Cas想必从Sam那儿学了不少本领：总能在谈话中占理，态度傲慢自大、令人恼火；总能提出Dean无法回答的问题，凭借纯粹的逻辑之力将他强行扭送至哲学领域，而他实在不愿落入那种难堪境地。他最他妈讨厌Sam这一点了，更要命的是，现在Cas也渐渐学会了。但那狗娘养的是对的，Dean只好咬紧牙关，从牙缝里挤出他的答案。  
“Cain杀死Abel，是为了拯救他。使他免遭Lucifer之手。Cain杀死他，Lucifer便无从诱他堕落了。”  
Cas再无需多言。毕竟，他已搅浑一潭清水：他给Dean所自信持有的清醒思路蒙上阴影，使他陷入晦暗的自我怀疑中，而自从这年夏末，Sam为了给他治疗血印，将他牢牢捆住，同样的怀疑便屡屡阻碍他的每步行动。因为没错，那时Cain站在小屋的厨房里，脸上挂着理性的微笑，第一次解释自己的所作所为，Dean完全清楚究竟是怎样的冲动，才逼他在绝望中不知不觉坠入地狱深渊，完全理解保护弟弟的纯洁绝对为当务之急，因为他的灵魂比你珍贵千百倍。时过境迁，最近，和谋杀之父交锋后，Dean多少有些不再确定，Cain到底因何一步步堕落至此。他对谋杀无辜孩童表现出无所谓的态度，着实令人害怕——以防万一他最后真的变坏。那人迈出的第一步同样可疑，或许他从头到尾都被愚弄了，谁知道呢？  
无论如何，Dean不再深信不疑了。他当然没向Castiel讲明他的怀疑，更别提Sam了。他只是不能完全肯定Cain手足相残是仁慈之举，而非Lucifer所支持的谋杀行为。  
Castiel看着他犹疑动摇，告诉他，“去和Sam谈谈吧。要实话实说。这是你欠他的。”

Dean没去打扰Sam，一直拖到再也等不了。为了给他休息的机会，Dean自顾自忙活了五、六个小时。Sam需要鼓足全部力量，处理Dean不得不告诉他的一切。但等待的过程有如折磨。他踱来踱去，踏遍地堡每条走廊；挥拳猛击三个沙袋，直到填充物纷纷漏出来；给自己精心烹饪一顿健康得令人反胃的早餐；甚至，在绝望的驱使下，出门跑了会步。最终，impala熠熠发光，厨房闪闪发亮，他拆卸又组装好他的每把枪，实在忍不下去了，极其轻柔地叩响Sam的房门。   
“进来吧，”Sam说。Dean走进卧房，看见弟弟坐在床头，背部靠墙，额头抵在收拢的双膝上面。他还穿着刚才那套衣服。Dean很确定他就没合过眼；就算睡着过，也是那种断断续续、毫无助益的浅眠，只会让你比躺下时更疲惫。  
Sam肯定听见门开的声音，但他一动没动。Dean走到他身边，尴尬地清清喉咙，他才晃了晃身子。Sam抬起头。不太妙。他脸色如燕麦粥般灰白，眼睛底下有厚厚的黑眼圈。他看起来糟透了。  
“说呀，”Sam说。“告诉我吧。”  
Dean张开嘴，可胸口沉重而紧绷，阻碍他发出声音。他早已把要说的话反复过了数遍。在外面树林里飞奔时，他边抡动双腿，边逼自己大声念出每个字。但此时此刻，和弟弟待在屋里，他却不想说了；他自己也没料到接下来发生的事。  
“我之前讲的，”他开口道。“就是。就是Lucifer那事。Cage里发生的事。”  
Sam突然抬起头。黑眼圈衬托下，他眼眶周围一片惨白。“Dean，”他说，语含警告。  
“这很重要，”Dean说。“他有没有。他有没有。还是说。我的意思是。Sam，我知道地狱里能发生什么。”  
Sam沉默不语。  
“伙计，”Dean又说。“我讲的那句话。只是开个附身的玩笑。我不是。操，老天。我真没多想。我只是说附身，好吗？”  
Sam只是久久凝视他，然后闭上眼，用手来回揉了揉。“得了吧，Dean。你我都清楚，这他妈是一回事。”他用的是解释的语气，并不刻薄，却使Dean喉咙深处涌出粘稠而恶心的胆汁。  
时间流逝。Sam深深吸了一口气。Dean用舌头舔舐嘴里的苦味。  
最终，Sam睁开眼，装出愉快语调，“好吧。你还有别事的吗？”  
“有，”Dean答道，痛恨不已。“有。就是。呃。我觉得我们找到办法了，或者说大部分办法。就是怎么利用Lucifer的荣光。”  
Sam等待着；Dean则满心痛苦，极不情愿地强迫自己把目光转向Sam。  
“那个方法是，”他说，突然哽住了。“你要。哦，Sammy，”他说。  
Dean以为他不得不说出那个字眼，但Sam太他妈聪明，任何明显的征兆都逃不过他的眼睛，又太他妈善良，不愿看Dean遭受应得的折磨。  
他发出一声轻薄如纸的惨笑，主动替Dean说出那个词。  
“恶魔血，”他说，视线小心翼翼绕过Dean腹部，去看墙上裸露的砖块。  
“我很抱歉，”Dean说，“真他妈抱歉，”又说，“拜托，Sam，别这么做。”  
这时，Sam终于抬起视线。他表情扭曲，或出于残酷，或出于痛苦。“去你的，Dean。”  
他说。

“我是说真的，”Dean对他讲。“你这么做不值得。”  
Sam笑了，算是吧。他伸手插进后脑勺的头发，狠狠拽了几下。“我真弄不懂，你以为我们还有其他选择吗，”他说。  
Dean张开嘴，又闭上。他口干舌燥。  
“你要杀我，Dean，”Sam最终开口。  
Dean只能说，“我想是的。”


	3. Chapter 3

那晚，Dean没指望入睡，但还是睡着了。他梦见Sam，一袭白衣，眼放熊熊白焰，掌中坚实的始祖刃给予莫大安慰。他把刀刃插进弟弟肚子，恶魔仓惶化为黑烟，从他嘴里逃走。  
“谢谢你，Dean，”Sam说。然后，他死了。  
醒来时，Dean看见活得好好的Sam站门口，前额皱起熟悉的纹路。他把Dean的空背包扔到他脑袋边上。  
“走，”Sam说。他的话简短而坚决，仿佛自昨夜以来，他就在拿铅笔重重涂抹磨损褪色的身体边缘，变得更为锐利，更为强硬，更为轮廓分明。  
Dean本该料到的。Sam向来属于行动派，手头有活儿要干时，不喜欢坐着傻等。他想起试炼时Sam的表现，即使是（不，尤其是）最虚弱的时候，又是发烧又是打颤，根根骨头支棱出日渐消瘦的身子。眼睁睁地看着Sam不断衰弱可谓痛苦不堪，但在Sam看来，Kevin迟缓的翻译进程才是煎熬苦痛的真正根源。等待令他焦躁不安，每顿只吃精挑细选的一点点食物，能量摄入过少而消耗过快。如果必须做讨厌的事，Sam倾向于做就做吧，利落干脆，只管勇敢起来、挺起胸膛，坦然接受最坏的可能。Dean见过不知多少遍：Sam咬紧牙齿，把手伸进怪物鼓囊囊的内脏；Sam神情坚毅，手枪对准他爱恋的哭泣的女孩，扣动扳机。值得钦佩，Dean想。然而，他不总是喜欢：心底深处隐约还有些怨恨，好像Sam埋头苦干的能力是对Dean所持策略——压抑情感、否认事实，期望事情能更好地解决——的某种指责。至今，无论谁的策略都没取得真正的胜利。  
总之，Sam又开始搬出他那套手段，Dean只好乖乖照做。如今，他整理行李颇为得心应手，整个过程绝不超过十分钟，可当他来到大厅，Sam已经等不及要走了。  
“我尽快赶来的，”Dean道，尽管Sam没有半句责备。  
“我知道，”话出口前，Sam已登上楼梯。  
Dean钻出地面，来到日光里，看见Cas静静地坐在车后座上。Sam站在一旁，略显犹豫不决，但Dean自信满满地直奔驾驶侧，一屁股坐了进去。他当然要开车。司机一直是他。  
他握住方向盘后才意识到：“我们去哪儿？”  
Sam小心保持语调平稳。“Ilchester，Maryland。我觉得，如果我们沿36大道直走，再去Hannibal——”  
“等等，”Dean打断他。“Ilchester。”  
“是的，”Sam答道。不如Dean了解他的人，或许听不出他声调里的紧张。  
Cas插嘴，“我之前关注的是Lucifer残留在Sam体内的能量，它有多大力量。在Ilchester，他曾成功冲破封印的地方，应当能增强咒语的威力。”  
本可能更糟。Dean心想。比如Stull墓园。以目前时好时坏的心理状态，Dean不确定他能否受得了再次回到那里。他曾对着那片无情吞噬掉Sam的土地又挖又刨，直到指盖翻裂流血。但墓园好歹就在Kansas，只有几小时的车距。若要到Ilchester，足足驶上一天还不止。  
Dean试过许多比喻的说法来描述血印，描述它如何发挥作用：烙印，重担，毒药。  
现在又来一个：催化剂，炼金反应堆，将他一切感知、一切强烈的情绪转化为愤怒。回到Ilchester，Sam杀死Lilith、破坏封印、释放Lucifer的地方，或许会使他产生很多感觉。他也许会悲伤，恐惧，痛苦。灰心丧气。悔恨不已。他胳膊上的东西却贪婪地吞掉所有，通通嚼碎，再以郁结的暴怒为新模样吐出来，威胁要淹没他，使他渐趋麻木，丧失知觉。  
他深深吸气，竭力保持冷静。然而，没等impala开上公路，明亮的幻象已彻底侵占全部视线——车子斜冲出去，撞进树里，仪表盘上，Sam前额血肉模糊。多美丽。多病态。  
鲜血的重金属味如此逼真，Dean大受刺激，一脚踩上刹车；Sam不得不飞快伸出手扶稳自己，以免脑袋真的撞上车窗。但他什么话也没说。车子停在路边，或许只离地堡大门100码远，而他们全坐着没动。  
最终，Cas问，“怎么回事？”  
“换Sam开车，”Dean挣扎着说出口。血印传来惩罚似的尖锐阵痛；但他无视痛意，摸索着打开车门，踉踉跄跄地移到副驾驶侧。  
Sam顺从地溜进座椅。他抬手把住方向盘，晃开遮住眼睛的头发，清清喉咙。  
汽车发动前，又是一瞬令人不适的寂静。  
\----  
Sam和Cas在伊利诺斯州的诺默尔镇外猎杀恶魔，刀进刀出，迅捷高效，四具抽干血的尸体扔在路边。他们把Dean留在车里，好像他是小孩子一样。他想起Sam，大约十岁或十二岁，他和老爸追捕大怪物，impala停在林间，小家伙就裹着毯子，留在车后座。当然，这种事不常有，Sam最好还是呆在汽车旅馆或家里，自己写作业，做晚饭，钻被窝睡觉。但手头偶有拮据，就没办法了。老爸会递给Sam一把枪，让他熄掉车灯，躲进黑暗。老爸会说：“睡会儿觉。”但每次返回车子，无论多晚，都能发现Sam小脸苍白，眼睛圆睁，默默盯着外面的暗夜。  
Dean留在原地，等Sam和Cas履行公事，没什么好怕的。他是成熟的男人，不是啥小屁孩——不是皮包骨头的青春期小鬼，混乱的脑瓜既操心狼人，又担心运动鞋穿不下了，还焦虑转学后能不能融入新环境。他是在炼狱和地狱里摸爬滚打过的强悍猎人。但被丢在黑暗里能激起天生的不安。当然了，他知道他们为何这样做。不想引爆他体内的炸弹，不想引发雪崩，因为雪崩能否止息永远难说。他曾试着跟他们讲杀戮有帮助，但不大肯定是真是假。至少杀戮可以清醒头脑。他很乐意借此集中注意力，忘掉窃窃私语和忧心恐惧，把心思从对Sam尖叫的渴望上扯回来。  
独自呆在车里，Dean没别的可想，便把事情从头捋一遍。他很是发愁。这计划太不靠谱了，种种漏洞似乎越来越明显。Sam很坚强。  
这是Cas说的。Sam比Dean所想的还要坚强，不会让Lucifer得逞。应该没错。也许没错。Sam打败过Lucifer。但那是从前……Dean不愿这样想，但他没必要骗自己。那次，Sam控制住 Lucifer，是为了Dean。二人合力，才助使Sam重夺掌控权。现在看来，承载全部希望的所谓情感纽带，似乎无异于一根磨损不堪的破绳子。  
Sam回来也无济于事。他唇上沾有红色污迹，鲜血一直浸到胳膊肘，神情坚定而专注，几乎称得上凶残，Dean瞬间忆起从前的可怖岁月，Sam整天谎话连篇，而他什么都无力改变。  
“你已经……？”Dean盯着Sam的嘴巴。Sam拿衣摆擦掉血痕。他手掌碰过的地方，留下了红红的指印。  
“Cas说我现在就该准备起来，”他说。“每次喝一点。否则，我身体可能会排斥它。”  
“我以为它一直在你身体里，”Dean说。  
Sam张开嘴，然后闭上。“下段路我开，”他最后说。“你睡觉去。”  
Sam拿手碰方向盘前，在裤子上蹭了蹭，但于事无补，Dean忍不住牢牢盯着他指关节和指盖边缘残留的红褐色印子。Sam一言未发，没表现出注意到Dean目光的样子，直到车子在一个破破烂烂的加油站边停下。  
“去趟卫生间，”他说。  
回到impala里，他手掌泛红，皮肤磨破，廉价肥皂的白垩味缓缓弥散，充斥全车。这味道刺鼻，持久，十小时后，他们驶至Maryland州界，Dean接过方向盘，还能在嗓子里感觉到它的存在。  
\---  
“你要知道恶魔血，”Sam说，“也是……血。”  
他注视眼前的荒芜景象。大片空地，水泥缝里长出杂草。这里就是从前那座修道院。Dean默默站在Sam身侧，也扭头看向前方。他想起那晚的无边恐惧；Cas终于放他出门，深夜狂奔去阻止Sam开启世界末日，内心绝望而恐慌。  
“好的，”Dean说。  
“我想说的是，”Sam说，“它来自……它也是皮囊的血。不是吗？它是人血，曾经属于人类。只是被恶魔动了手脚，转化了，该死的……变质成别的东西。但我还是在喝人血。”  
Dean想了想。Sam无疑很纠结这点，但Dean不敢说就理解他的恐惧。人们交换体液。常有的事。Dean只是不明白——主要不明白——为何扯上恶魔就成问题了。  
“你是个吸血鬼，Sam，”Sam说。他在微笑，可嘴角下撇。他顿住。他像是在引用电影台词；在等Dean接下一句。但Dean不知道出处。  
“……一个嗜血的畸形*【第四季末Ruby伪造的短信内容】，”Sam补充道。  
Dean皱眉。“我不……”  
“想不起来也没关系，”Sam说。“不是什么值得记住的事。”他转身拿血，像上回一样，大号塑料罐稳稳安置在车后备箱里。他原地站了片刻，背对Dean，手放在其中一个大罐子上，过了很久才握紧把手，扭开盖子，举起来。  
这一次，他没有要求Dean走开。  
Dean看着容量逐渐变少，想到浓郁粘稠的血液滑下Sam喉咙。他现在能理解那种对血的渴望；那种强烈的引力，在血管里震颤。但他仍搞不懂Sam的血瘾。如今，不可动摇的自控力成了Sam最显著的特点：极度自律，坚持锻炼身体、健康饮食，无比小心、无比频繁地禁欲。当然，他知道，或许这正是目的所在，用坚定的自制力抗衡躁动至今的肮脏欲望。但无论如何，还是很难把眼前这个越来越清心寡欲的弟弟同以前那个联系起来，那个固执任性又渴望力量的小孩，莽撞而绝望地跌入Ruby掌心。  
他想知道味道如何。恶魔血。大概尝起来像硫磺；像死亡。也许他错了。也许那玩意如香水般醉人，如乙醚般甜蜜。从前，他以为它尝起来有Sam皮肤的味道：林间隐隐约约的迷迭香味，萦绕在衣服上，Sam离开的某些时日里，他曾为此而哭泣。（Sam上大学后，他正往洗衣房送第一批衣服，从背包底部翻出一件旧T恤；Lisa家车库，伏向蒙着防水罩的impala车背，脸埋进Sam又蠢又丑的衬衫。）这念头很傻，而且现在看来遥远的不可思议；他还能有所体会，但就像从望远镜错误那头看东西，所有情绪都萎缩至原先的十分之一。恶魔血，人血……Sam是对的，两者没有区别，真的没有。Dean还是恶魔时就发现了，无论哪种血，血印都能得到满足。  
思及满足，看着Sam吞咽的模样，一个念头陡然袭来。  
“别一口气喝完，”他说。  
Sam惊得一缩。“我没让你看这个。”  
“不是。我的意思是。要为以后着想。你不觉得最好还是，就是，慢慢来？上次——我是说前两次。真的难熬，伙计。”  
“我以后不会喝了，”Sam说，简短，尖刻。“我只想把它尽快排出去，越快越好。我他妈受够了这鬼东西在我体内塞得到处都是。”  
\---  
水泥地上有个用粉笔刻的大圆，Dean跨过环绕着圆圈的符咒，皮肤激起一阵颤栗。Sam在圈内放了把椅子，破旧且变形的塑料制品，以前可能摆在某个学校教室。有那么一会儿，Dean纳闷为何椅子离圆心如此之远，反倒更靠近圆的边缘。然后，Cas带着一个捆扎好的包裹现身，血印欢呼雀跃，巨大的能量在手臂里流窜涌荡。  
始祖刃。Cas把它掏出来，仔细放到圆环另一头。Dean想站起来，跨过去。只有几步远。他手掌渴求触碰，前臂骨头传来劈裂般的剧痛。最后再握一回，不像是多过分的要求。  
Cas站在圈外，与始祖刃仅一线之隔。Dean眼巴巴地望着刀骨粗短的曲线，凹槽里参差不齐的齿；感到它似乎就贴在掌心，滑顺而温暖。但Cas在这儿，又蠢又土的鞋子限制了他的视野；他心里明白，如果抬头向上看，Cas将不满地皱起眉毛。所以他没有；既没抬头，也没走动，继续坐他该坐的位置。  
Sam站在Castiel身后几码远的地方，背对Dean。他弯腰俯向一张支架桌：他们早先搭起来的，充作简易祭台；桌面较远的那头，原料整齐地摆成一排，Dean在地堡资料室找到的书放在一旁，书页打开，上面压着 Ruby的恶魔刀。Dean用这刀杀了Ruby，这把她交给他俩的刀。把它深深捅进那贱人的肚子，观察到她生命流逝之时，眼中闪过怒火。这是种愉悦的感觉。美好的感觉。他这么做是为了Sam。  
这才是重点，不是吗？他为Sam杀掉她，但为时已晚，无法弥补真正的过错。  
杀死Ruby的感觉真好，感觉他妈的爽爆了，但杀她既没阻止Lucifer崛起，也没救下天启那年丧命的数千人。没救下Ellen。没救下Jo。  
Dean朝Sam望去，后者俯身朝铜碗里施咒，对周围一切浑然不觉。Dean觉得他笼罩在平静的气息里，无疑很有把握。Dean相信Sam，相信Cas——真的信。相信他俩的本意都很好，都想做正确的事。但不信他俩能明白事理、明辨是非，能看出什么才是正确的，而不是有利于Dean健康的。所有这些——太他妈显而易见了。这肯定是陷阱。  
这就是陷阱，而Sam栽进去了。但Dean可以拉他出来。  
没错，Dean心想。他伸出手，胳膊笔直，五指大张；始祖刃如弹球般迅捷，从Castiel脚边的地板升起，飞进他掌中。刀柄刚接触掌心，强大的力量就过电般嗡嗡作响，流窜全身。他五步跨过圆圈，脚下地面轰鸣。再迈两步，就到了Sam背后，手握刀刃，钝头对准他肩胛骨之间。Sam甚至没有转身：深深沉浸在魔法里；又或是Dean比周遭万物移动更快，随光穿透一切。这样更好。Sam不会知道是什么袭击了他；什么拯救了他。Dean举起武器，蓄势待发。  
Dean把刀高举过头顶，紧紧攥在指节分明的掌中，就在此时，Sam命他停下。他没用英语。他声音粗哑、低沉，但冷如寒冰，令Dean颤抖。  
Sam转身，向前逼近，而Dean步步后退。Sam脸色涨红，双颊染上病态的红晕，眼神阴沉，虹膜逐渐扩张，涂成黑色。回来，Sam嘶声道，要么就是Dean感觉如此，而他拼命抵抗，力图找回前一秒还无比充盈的能量。根本没用。Dean感到Sam的力量在拉他回去：扭曲的精神之力在内脏里猛烈拉扯，将他由内而外地撕裂。Dean咳了几声，吐出黑烟。这就是他，一点点消失不见，最根本的东西被扯出体外，然后就全完了，他会立刻坠入地狱，回到白骨与烈焰中，回到刑架上，或者赶别人上去，每道尖刃都切割自身的存在。他激烈地挣扎，勃然大怒，却根本无能为力，气得口吐白沫；Sam将他定在原地，一边前进，一边伸出手掌，牙齿龇出，眼神阴暗、锁紧目标。Dean愤怒地咆哮，Sam短暂移开目光，越过Dean肩膀，看向等待着的Cas，然后抬起另一只手，说出咒语。  
Dean了解以诺语的基本发音，但仍不弄懂这门语言：他不像Sam，没在Cage里度过漫长的学徒期。然而，他对这些话产生了本能的反应。在体内酝酿了一整年的愤怒开始沸腾，冒泡，繁殖，分裂，不断分裂成怒气腾腾的黑色细胞，将暴烈的怒火焚烧至身体每个角落。胳膊上的血印如烙印般滚烫。  
Sam现在静静站在他身前，嘴唇不停开合，视线自始至终没离开他的脸。  
咒语还在继续，血印哀嚎，Dean张开嘴，释放怒火，吼出对Sam的一切想法、妒忌与憎恨，从最细微的厌烦到最久远的积怨都不放过，大骂他知道的所有伤人至深的话。怪物，他叫道；操恶魔，杀了我妈，肮脏透顶。他冲Sam尖叫，因为Sam总是让他失望，Sam为救他所做的一切都在拖他后腿。我恨你，Dean告诉他。你毁了一切，毁了我。你令人作呕。你污秽不堪。  
他气得发狂，拼命动个不停，想挣脱Sam无可抗衡的力量，全身肌肉绷紧、撕裂，生涩的喉咙迸出血珠。突然，突然，Sam结束咒语，一束蓝光从他右手升起，在水泥地上划了道弧线，钻入Dean胳膊。Dean低头看去，血印变得更加灼热，射出耀眼白光，刺得他流下眼泪；接着，光芒最后一闪，静悄悄地熄灭了。  
Sam收回笼罩着他的力量，如同突然抽掉肩膀下的手，Dean向前一栽，差点摔倒。他稳住自己，站了一会儿，一边喘气，一边把光裸的手臂举到眼前；瞧得清清楚楚，可还是信不过毫无痕迹的皮肤。他的呼吸声伴着痛苦的起伏，他的气管肿胀开裂，被嘶吼与怒火腐蚀。他浑身都疼。身上每块肌肉都像被擀面杖打过。但血印消失了，老天保佑，他神志终于清醒了。  
在他前方，Sam发出窒息般的濒死声音。Dean抬起头，正好见他倒下；然而，是Castiel跑去接住他，紧紧搂着他的腰，将他小心翼翼放到地上。Dean太熟悉他俩这种相处模式了，因为自己就反复扮演过里面的角色，已经烂熟于心。Sam躺在地板上，两腿无力地摊开。Cas蹲在他身边，手扶住他肩膀，垂下头去吸引他的注意。  
Dean迟疑地走上前。  
Sam 满脸都是鲜血鼻涕眼泪。他艰难地小口喘气；Dean注视Cas举起手，抚弄Sam的头发，安慰他，心里闪过罪恶的嫉妒感。可Sam抬起头，望向Dean，点了点，因为几乎说不成话；他抹了把脸上黏糊糊的东西，又是微笑又是抽鼻子，绞碎了Dean的心。  
“你没事了，Dean，”Sam对他说。“我没事。你没事了。”  
Dean在一旁看着Sam摇摇晃晃地站起来，使劲逼回泪水，挤出欢快的模样，努力到浑身哆嗦。不开玩笑，Dean真想戳穿他：想告诉弟弟，“我都看到了。我知道你在干嘛。”但考虑到后果，这似乎不是个好主意。Sam要靠谎言垒起强自镇定的外墙，如果Dean把基石抽走，就不得不承担起轰然倒塌的一切。  
因此，他点点头，吐出一口气，看到Sam差不多放松了下来。  
“咱们该喝杯酒庆祝庆祝，”Dean说。


	4. Chapter 4

在镇子边缘的汽车旅馆，他们挤进一间屋子，整夜大喝特喝：满箱凉冰冰的啤酒，以及Cas得意地从风衣内袋里变出的温暖的威士忌。尽管Cas贡献了很多酒精，他恐怕并没喝醉。但Dean有点醉了；Sam明显醉了：没那么冷硬、坚强，不像Dean怀疑的那样，在过去两年许多孤独而漫长的夜里，拿酒精自我麻痹。  
Sam高兴时，是个可爱的醉鬼：大手拍打Dean的脸，晕乎乎笑眯眯，软软地倒在Dean身上，胳膊大大敞开，无声示意。担忧或害怕时，喝酒也能让他放松：深埋已久的秘密，最为隐秘的情感，都会挣脱束缚，不顾一切地涌出来。Dean时不时就能找到机会，抓住这个弱点，好好利用一番。但今晚，至少一开始的时候，他进展甚微。他屡次发觉Sam投来自以为隐蔽的目光，偷偷打量他光裸的胳膊。不止一回，他看见Sam朝他伸出手，小心翼翼，他一动，就嗖地缩回去，仿佛烫着了似的。  
无论Dean做什么，靠得多近，露出多少笑容，努力表现得多没威胁，Sam好像就是没法鼓起勇气，跨过那道坎。  
最后，Dean醉到一定程度，忘了羞耻为何物，主动给弟弟看前臂。Sam盯着他，紧张不安。Dean把胳膊甩到他脸上。  
“老天爷啊。想看就拿去看呗，Sammy，”他说。  
可怕的一闪念间，他想Sam是不会碰他的：或许，Sam今后再也不会碰他了。但最终，Sam伸出手。啪，啪，Dean皮肤传来他手指松软的触感。啪，啪，轻拍血印扭曲过的地方。  
啪。Sam手还放在Dean胳膊上，仰起头，望向Dean的脸，露出酒窝，笑容如阳光般绽放，晃得Dean直眨眼。  
“它没了，”他说。  
“对，它没了，”Dean赞同道。  
他贴着Sam暖融融、汗津津的手指，心情愉快；但胃里仍有块死疙瘩，黑黑小小，无可化解。消失的不止是血印。从小到大，童年时光、少年时代、傻乎乎的青春期，Dean都和弟弟紧紧相连：纽带牢不可破，如同他生命的脊髓，坚韧、强劲。如今，这链条歪歪扭扭，说不定已经彻底断裂。想到这里，Dean僵住了。  
泛滥的情绪让一切倍感难堪。他们不是第一次产生隔阂了，Dean却有种新鲜感：血印去除后，情感汹涌回潮的后遗症，或许吧。他的感官好似伤口表面新长出的皮肤。敏感，泛红。自打Sam从地狱归来，Dean还没这么思念过弟弟。如此残酷，就像……就像机器人Sam，另一个家伙，随便你怎么叫。Dean思念Sam ，而Sam就在眼前。他想知道，Sam是否也有同感，过去数月。这些年。  
“Dean，”Sam打破他的沉思，语气严肃，显得有些滑稽。  
“在，”Dean说，露齿一笑。  
“我刚才在想，”Sam说；突然之间，他的脸赫然逼近，他就在身旁，吐气温暖，带着酸酸的酒精味，喷在Dean皮肤上。Dean没有动弹。他吓坏了，肾上腺素飙升，和血印的力量相像得可怕。Dean没动而Sam动了，脸一寸寸挪近，直到两唇相遇，印下无可置疑的一个吻。  
止于一个吻。Dean既没动，也没张开嘴。老实说，他呆住了，Sam嘴唇蝴蝶般轻盈的触感将他钉在原地。片刻而已；吻只停留了几秒，可又有点太长了，不能随便搪塞过去。Sam抽回身子，没与Dean目光接触。他做了更为迷惑的事：望着Dean嘴唇，眼神呆滞、迟缓，也许只因醉酒，也许出自情欲。  
Dean不知道该说什么。他真正感知到情绪，不过短短几小时。他还没准备好处理如此珍贵、如此重要的事。  
因此，他什么也没说，什么也没做，待在原地，内心惊恐万状，等待Sam下一步行动。  
“我很开心你回来了，”Sam说。他晃悠悠地倒回去，又冲Dean笑了，大大的、露出牙齿的傻笑，和从前一样。  
从前，Dean能读懂Sam每个小动作。  
“好好，”Dean说，“是啊。我也一样。”  
“的确，我也很开心，”Cas说；于是到此为止，气氛变回原样。Sam伸手去拿啤酒；Dean拍开他的手，因为那小子喝得够多了；Cas严肃地饮下一指宽的威士忌；黑夜马不停蹄，黎明揭开帷幕。  
\---  
早晨，Cas想知道他是否该离开：“你们可能需要空间，”观察敏锐，徒增麻烦。Dean想到要和弟弟独处就紧张，打算建议天使留下；接着马上意识到，Cas提问的对象不是他。对Sam的意愿表示尊重而已，这种小小举动都能惹恼他，或许说明他性格不怎么样。Cas算哪根葱，之前助力于变着花样背叛Sam，凭什么现在关心起来了？   
Sam想了想Cas的提议，没那么忧思重重（更加宽宏大量）；最后，告诉他，“是的，谢谢你”，一把搂过天使，来了个能折断骨头的拥抱，Dean不由渴望得发痛，痛入骨髓。  
“没有你，我是怎么都办不成的，”Sam埋进Cas肩膀，哽咽地说。Dean脚趾戳进路边的碎石。  
Dean花了一会儿工夫，摆脱坏情绪；但如果说有什么能让他开心起来，那就是在impala里飞驰，身下引擎强劲无比，高声咆哮，窗外树木匆匆略过，模糊不清。这是一个美妙的四月天。天空蔚蓝，空气清新，Dean几乎迷醉其间，又宽慰又激动，陶醉于从如此微小的事里找到幸福的绝美感受，浑身麻酥酥的。他从头到脚都舒爽极了，初次抓住Cain手掌便负担起令人窒息的重量，谢天谢地，终于迅速而灵巧地卸下了。万物都更真实可感、更鲜活生动：好像乏味的黑白影片连映几个月，世界总算调回彩色。  
特别是Sam。Dean频频瞧向弟弟。注意力被Sam脸庞的小细节吸引：痣；眉毛；鼻子倾斜的坡度。Dean全都喜欢。感觉就是这样。  
“嘿，Sam，”他想说。“我不想杀你了。一点也不。多棒啊，不是吗？”  
他没说出口，可这念头在脑海里挥之不去，一再给他安慰；道路蜿蜒铺展，他的心思也随之奔涌，顺着泊油路加速前进，直到路途的终点。Dean想到地堡，胃部微微一沉；想到钻回那座迷宫，他花了十二个月，穿行那些狭窄墙壁，悄悄跟踪弟弟。他想象走过锤子险些砸中Sam脑袋的地方，那面补好的墙，血印不再提供名为冷漠的隔绝垫。  
他扭头朝副驾看去。Sam透过挡风玻璃，漫无目的地凝望窗外，幸运的是，他表情很专注，没在走神。  
“想不想绕个远路？”Dean问。  
Sam望向他，吃了一惊，但并不反感。“你想去哪儿？”  
\---  
现在不过是春天，纽约应该没这么暖和，但似乎全世界都在分享Dean的好心情。阳光灿烂，汽车温度升得很快。  
Dean稳稳地开了三个钟头，目标明确，最后，在林间深处，道路变宽的地方，把车停在路边。Sam看上去很疑惑，可Dean只是咧嘴一笑，指向树林。  
他们跌跌撞撞穿过森林，片刻之后，来到一片宽阔的水域。湖面平静，明亮、静止不动的太阳底下，湖水黑黢黢的，四面森林环抱，浓密而葱郁。他们面前，岩石爬过水体边缘，像堤岸一样低低地散开，延伸到很远。  
“我们来过这里，”Sam说。确实。Dean在美国大陆穿梭了一辈子，心里怎么着也会列出印象最深的地方。他来这儿是有原因的，心里有段回忆。不过他没说出口，只赞同地嘟囔几声，继续朝岸边走去。  
他们在湖边搞了个野餐，在宽大而平坦的岩石上舒展身子，四十分钟前到加油站买了三明治、饮料、薯条，现在大吃大喝起来。他们吃完了，Sam仰面躺在阳光里，闭合的眼皮薄纸般微微颤动，深色睫毛轻扇过脸颊。  
漫长的几秒钟里，Dean尽情享受此情此景；Sam像猫一样晒太阳。日光洒落，弟弟下颌线处薄薄一层胡茬闪烁金色光芒；Dean目光追随Sam的脸部线条，下巴的伤痕，易碎的骨头，以及脸颊凹陷的阴影。然后，他振作起来。  
“快来，Sammy，”Dean说。“后下水的买今天晚饭。”  
Sam呻吟；可他还是爬起身，弯腰脱掉衬衫，有条不紊地脱下衣服，把牛仔布和方格呢摞成整齐的一堆。Dean偷瞥向弟弟，震惊了。自从大半辈子前的一个夏季，Sam猛蹿六英寸，过了十七岁之后，身体就常年是栗色的，而且棱角分明，可如今却比Dean记忆中的任何时候都要苗条和苍白；右肩新添了一道白色伤疤，又长又扭曲。这伤肯定是去年夏天害得Sam吊起胳膊的那个。不太像Sam暗示的那样，只是简单的脱臼。  
Dean纹身标记出的那块地方，是弟弟躯体上另一个不协调的元素，反着光的粉红色烧伤，让他胸膛变了颜色。没有迹象表明，自打一年多前，Cas应Dean的要求烧掉纹身，Sam换过任何新的保护措施。  
两道伤疤加在一起，激起一闪而过的愤怒。操他妈的，Dean心想。Sam。照顾好自己。  
他没说出口：还在保持最佳举止，努力弥补过去十八个月里发生的一切。相反，他飞快扯掉裤子，耸肩脱下T恤，炸弹般跃入湖中，冰冷的水花四溅，打到仍在换衣服的Sam身上。  
“倒霉咯，”Dean说，Sam只是摇摇头。  
“你知道我们财务是共享的，Dean，”他说；裸身滑下岩石，姿势优雅。  
他把头直直扎入水中，冒出水面时水珠滴答而下，再度入水，以自信的蛙泳式游向深处。  
Dean没有跟上。相反，他让双腿浮到水面上来；平躺着，寒意森森的湖水怀抱后脑勺，感受胸膛和鼻子上的阳光。他放空思绪，除开这一刻最直观的生理感受，有意识地将一切逐出脑海。他很久不曾感到如此平静，太久了。  
湖边的树林起到隔绝的效果，任何来自路上的声音都无法渗透。Dean只闻湖水拍打石块，鱼儿噗通轻响着跃出水面，鸟儿啾鸣歌唱。在他意识边缘，传来Sam有节奏的游水声。他昏然欲睡。血印的可怖之处在于斩断联系：将他与世间万物隔绝，与自己隔绝。此时此刻，漂浮水中，沐浴阳光，他感到联系重新建立，链条如藤蔓般卷曲，将他绑回这个世界。  
Dean漂了许久，清醒、平和，突然肩上多了只手，转瞬之间，他已深陷寒潭。他又呛又喘，吃力地回到水面上，发现Sam在他身旁踩水，哈哈大笑。  
“伙计，”Sam说，“你刚才真睡着了？”  
Dean还在喘气，好一会儿都说不成话；但他的视力绝对没毛病，而且，Sam的嘴唇略带蓝色，显得不太健康。Dean断定，他们在凉水里呆得够久了；他呼吸终于正常后，开始折返，游向入水处那片岩石。  
Sam照做。两人一起坐着晒太阳，烤干身子。谁也没说一个字，就这样过了很久。最终，Sam打破宁静。  
“感觉如何？没了血印。”  
Dean思索片刻，努力寻找合适的字眼。“更轻，”他终于作出决定。“比如，我能自己思考了。”  
Sam点点头。  
“我能更好地感觉东西了。”Dean说。“可能…我不知道。你还记得找回灵魂的感觉吗？”  
Sam两指划过岩石上一道深深的痕印。“不太记得了，”他说，低头看着自己手掌。“当时没那么简单。你知道的。一开始，我甚至不记得有这回事。我没印象，或者说，我不应该有印象。然后，我想起来了，几乎就…有点像在脑子里看电影。我能看到他做这做那，只是想不通为什么。”  
“嗯，”Dean说。  
“再后来，我全都想起来了，”Sam说，“也想起了地狱。我彻底崩溃了。”他瞟了Dean一眼。“之后，Cas把它弄走了。不要误会，我很高兴。但这就又多了一段没法正确衔接上的记忆。之类的。我不知道。”  
他拨弄头发。“就有点…我不知道。在这里有点不舒服。”  
“这里？”  
“我自己觉得，”Sam说。“感觉就像，我不知道。就像在我们所有的屋子。就像我不大确定我回到家了。”他眼神飘忽，紧张不安。“抱歉。我知道你不喜欢我说这个。”  
“没关系，”Dean费力地说。“靠。兄弟。如果你在这儿感觉不舒服，我真不能怪你，自从…那什么之后。”  
“是的，”Sam说。“你不能…你不是有意的，兄弟。没事。”  
有事，但Dean懒得争辩了；两人静静地坐了一小会儿，凝望湖对面的树林。  
最后，Sam动了动。他清清喉咙。  
“你有没有。呃，”他说。  
“有没有什么？”  
“没什么，抱歉，这样问太怪了。”  
Dean注视湖水。“我不会吼你的，Sam。”  
“我知道，”Sam说。  
Dean等待。  
“你有没有，就是。变成烟冒出来。你还是恶魔的时候。你附身过别人吗？”  
Sam说。  
Dean听出弟弟语气里的踌躇。他感到这问题重如千钧，悬吊两人之间。  
“不，”他说。“我没有，Sammy。从来没有过，好吗？一次都没。”基督在上，他由衷感激这偶然的侥幸，让他诚实回答问题，且不至于永远失去Sam。  
“好的，”Sam说。他从岩块缝隙里挑出一枚卵石，摆到岩块表面平坦处，朝湖水弹了出去。它落下时溅起小小水花，旋即消失不见。

他们一直呆在湖边，直到天空变成粉色，Sam开始发抖：即便如此，他们还是开车上路，到下一个小镇吃晚饭。Dean给两人点了牛排和土豆，试图把自己的食物倒一点到Sam的盘子里。Sam顽固地叉起一片片绿叶子，用颤抖的手指送进张开的嘴巴里，Dean担心弟弟着凉受寒了。  
他们返回车子，他在后备箱里一通摸索，寻找背包里柔软的灰色连帽衫，他喜欢穿着运动的那件。他成功地把它从车窗丢到Sam腿上。  
“穿件毛衫，Sammy，”他说。“坐窗边就把窗子关上。外面冷得很。”  
Sam还在发抖，摇摇头。“不了谢谢。我热死了，”他说。  
天知道Sam总是固执得要命，可他居然对如此微不足道的小事表现得如此戒备，太古怪了。不过，Dean想，Sam最近完全有理由对暴露弱点持谨慎态度。因此，他就随他去吧。新政策，不是吗？不要对Sam指手画脚，不要教他该做什么，不要在毫无风度地揍他一拳之前就提醒他你一直实行独裁统治。尽管如此，Dean还是倾身将impala的暖气旋钮拧大几格，让浑浊而温暖的空气呼哧呼哧飘出通风口。  
Sam缩在副驾座里，Dean开回湖畔，经过他们早些时候停下的地方，绕到远处另一边，有栋灰扑扑的小木屋坐落树下。他拖出后备箱里的睡袋，把两人的一起扛进屋，背包甩在身后。在他前面，Sam身上只有一只包，却像酩酊大醉般脚步虚浮，踉踉跄跄地走在通往房门的泥巴路上。那小子肯定累得不行了。即使在最佳情况下，他也睡得很糟，Dean无法想象，和神志不清的哥哥一起锁在地下室，Sam怎么能休息得好。  
自从十五年前的夏天，他们最后一次来这，小屋里的模样几乎丝毫未变。  
这里曾破破烂烂：现在几乎荒废了，一切都蒙上一层厚厚的尘埃，Dean用他不要的衬衫外套擦灰，Sam直打喷嚏。凑合凑合应该能行。虽说如此，Dean还是确保Sam拿到好的睡垫，以及绝大多数他从车后备箱翻出的大号被单。  
Dean躺在小屋主卧的地板上，紧挨着弟弟，半打瞌睡，半是焦虑地留意Sam起伏不定的呼吸，思绪飘回2001年八月，他们上回来这儿的那炎热的几周。那时，Sam和John每分每秒都吵个不休，Dean在紧张气氛里浑身不自在，拼命维护和睦，累到火冒三丈。不久，七月最后一周，John接到通电话，来自Bobby还是Travis还是Jim，便以迅雷不及掩耳之势消逝在远方，丢下两人，困在这里无事可做。好吧。无事可做，除了彼此。  
也许，Dean恨极了Ruby，一直恨到现在，简直想再杀她一遍，多半是因为怪她为他与Sam的关系画上句号。所以没错。  
Dean从地狱归来，愤怒且崩溃，真没那个心情跟人上床，尤其是跟他爱的人。然而，是Ruby（不是吗？）不断从中挑拨，使二人渐行渐远；是她煽起灼烧内脏般强烈的妒意，阻止Dean原谅Sam的背叛，直到一切都太迟了，直到离Sam跳下火坑仅一夜之隔，而他们在Bobby家凹陷松垂的空床上，一起度过绝望的最后几小时。后来…唉，后来就是Lisa，然后不是Sam的Sam，不久Sam恢复原样，却也脆弱的像个没壳的牡蛎，那年Dean泡在酒精里度过，走投无路，一心准备赴死，之后就是炼狱，以及过去几年那漫长、缓慢而苦涩的决裂。  
这是场缺席。这是场缺席，Sam存在又不存在于此，而躺在木屋里，弟弟挨得这样近，Dean沉浸于弥补裂隙的渴望中。  
Sam身后，Dean爬起身子，睡袋滑过地板，发出嘶嘶声响，将自己紧紧贴上弟弟后背。Dean碰到他时，Sam绷紧了肌肉。有那么一会儿，他一动未动；僵硬，直挺挺，没怎么呼吸。Dean的脸几乎埋在Sam头发里。他能闻到它，感到它轻柔地扫过鼻尖。片刻之后，Sam扭了扭，挪远了—一点点而已—然后转身，和Dean面对面。黑漆漆的木屋里，他脸色苍白，而肤色衬托之下，他眼睛像巨大的黑窟窿。  
Sam将黑洞般大大的眼睛对准Dean。“你还好吗？”他说。声音很轻，尽管这里没有别人。  
“还好，”Dean说，“还好，”几乎没出声。然后，他说，“我不知道；”以及，“Sam；”，他又向前倾了一点，刚好填上空隙，二十四小时内第二次将嘴覆上弟弟的唇。  
一刹那间，Sam好像要做出回应。所有紧张都化散，他张开嘴，Dean嘴唇下方，他双唇柔软。  
然后Dean伸出手，放上Sam的腰部还是臀部；弟弟往后一缩，在地板上滑开，睡袋亮闪闪的外层料子挂上枚钉子，一声撕裂的巨响穿透空气。光是这声响就能粉碎氛围了。而就算Sam动作快些，躲开Dean，也会有别的原因毁掉气氛。事实上，这是比湖水更刺骨的冰寒。  
“对不起，”Dean说，茫然失措。  
“不，”Sam说，匆忙坐起来。睡袋的衬里像鱼肚子一样开裂，从他小腿处凸出来。“我很抱歉。我的错。我不该…我不该，昨晚。”  
“没关系，”dean说。  
“我只是。”Sam说“只是…有点接受不了。现在。”  
“别放在心上。”  
“我不是说以后都不行了，”Sam说。  
Dean应该很感激才对；应该尽情回味Sam的话。这比他预期的要好很多。但此时此刻，尴尬的感觉仍火辣辣地刺痛着，他太过沉浸于受伤的自尊心，一下子处理不了那么多信息。“听着，”他说，一片漆黑中，声音响亮，“没事的。你不欠我任何事，Sammy，反倒是我，亏欠你太他妈多了。懂吗？我越界了，行，我接受。咱们接着睡吧。”  
Sam只字未发，一动不动，直到Dean更为严厉地重复他的名字；他点点头，顺从地挪回他在地毯上睡的地方。Dean退了回去，滑到一开始的位置，注视Sam的肩膀在夜色里起起伏伏。  
“我不是说以后都不行了，”Sam轻声重复一遍，Dean没有回答。老天。对他来说，指望Sam付出多少才算公平？ 

他们醒来后，Sam还在发抖，看上去苍白又憔悴，Dean昨夜的尴尬情绪很快就混入担忧之中。他驱车回到昨晚吃饭的同一家餐馆，给Sam点了份薄煎饼配培根，目光锐利地盯着他把那堆面团弄碎，在盘子里拨来拨去，好像它们能自己消失似的，最后啥也没吃下。  
“你得吃点东西，”Dean说完才想起来，他不该对Sam指手画脚。“不吃也行，”他忙说，打断Sam已经比出嘴型的一句道歉。“随你便。你自己决定。”  
Sam满腹狐疑，但并没有抱怨，只是把盘子推向桌对面。Dean大口吃了起来。  
“那么，”他说，嘴里塞满枫糖浆，“下一站去哪儿？”  
Sam偏头向窗外看去，impala在阳光下闪闪发亮。他有节奏地敲击桌面。“回家？”  
“回家？”  
“回地堡，”Sam解释道。  
Dean若说他不失望，那就是在撒谎。他希望能多点二人时光；在路上再多待几天。地堡充斥不快的回忆，景象绝非诱人。可这是属于Sam的时间，由Sam支配，Sam想怎么样就怎么样。（Dean忍不住想到昨夜小木屋。也许Sam想要自己的床铺和上锁的房门，想要安全。）  
“当然没问题，Sammy，”他说；倒车出停车场，impala驶向南边。

现实迎面扑来时，他们可能已经在回Lebanon的路上走到三分之一了。Sam在副驾座里打瞌睡，脑袋轻轻碰着窗玻璃，嘴巴半张的模样本该很蠢，事实上却有种说不出的可爱。没错，Sam挨了几下打。他累了，疲惫不堪，有点苍白，有点消瘦。然而，就在收音机里的男人切歌的短短空档里，从“could look better”到“Death’s fucking door”之间，Sam却像石块般倒下。  
Dean错过了转变发生的确切时刻；他盯着路呢。然而，他听见Sam喘气；他匆匆瞥了一眼，Sam在颤抖；抖得特别厉害，不是昨天就缠上他的轻微哆嗦，而是幅度很大那种，震得骨架咯吱作响，可怕极了，而且一发不可收拾。  
Dean看向里程表，好像它不知怎的会重新计算起来，使他们离Lebanon只差两小时，而不是十五小时的车距。然后他扭头看向Sam，脸上斑斑点点，汗如雨下。他的腿不断抽动，双手紧紧攥住大腿上的布料。  
天杀的基督。Dean没有…沉醉在终获解脱的狂喜中，Dean片刻都没考虑过它就要来了。他忘得一干二净。  
好吧，现在它来了，而他们正前不着村后不着店。  
“Sammy？”Dean说。  
Sam望向他，算是吧。他急促地眨眼，额头皱起，混乱且糊涂。“抱歉，抱歉Dean，”他说。“抱歉。我没事。继续走吧。”  
Dean试了又试。Sam想怎样就怎样，记得吗？可Sam在副驾上咕哝，“没事的，Dean，没事，”而实际上，巨他妈显而易见，他跟没事压根不沾边。Dean踩下刹车。“没事，”Sam重复道。“我撑得住。你不用…”  
“真他妈见鬼，”Dean说。外面，一块斑驳剥落的广告牌告诉他，好运来汽车旅馆就在前方三里远的地方。“空调开放”，上面写道。“房间均配备有线电视”。  
妙极了。Sam在隔壁床痛苦地翻滚时，Dean至少有东西可看。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean调转车头，驶入汽车旅馆前院。这是个长而低矮的单层建筑，涂满老虎机图案。Dean要最尽头的房间，柜台后的女人扬起一边眉毛，耸耸肩膀，扔给他钥匙，自始至终没取出嘴里叼的雪茄。她指甲涂着鲜亮的淡紫色，深浅不一，极其刺眼，Dean顿时联想到他走进图书室，看见Sam躺倒Castiel掌下时，Sam脸颊上淤伤的颜色。  
他回到车里，Sam缩在前排，紧紧抓着膝盖。汗水打湿他的头发。Dean把手放上他后背，他吓得一缩。  
“抱歉，Sammy，”Dean说。“我得给你弄进屋去，好吗？”  
Sam点点头，手却不放开膝盖，Dean只好俯下身，扳开他的手指。他主动伸出手，拉Sam起来。Sam在沥青路上摇摇晃晃，站立不稳，Dean扶他站好，让他靠在车上，匆匆从后备箱拿出他们那堆东西。他一把背包甩过肩膀，就抓住Sam胳膊，带他往他们的房间走去。  
感谢上帝，这地方前不着村后不着店。其他房间都没有人活动的迹象，Dean满怀希望，希望没人打扰他们。前几次这么干的时候，Sam弄得有点响。  
“到了。”大门打开，露出一间令人气馁的双人房，灰绿色墙纸饰有难以辨认的漩涡图案，床上则是艳俗的橙红色被单枕套。两扇窗，但都不大，下午的光线中，房里依旧昏暗。Dean领Sam去最近的那张床，让他在床沿坐下，退后几步，仔细打量。Sam的脸色让他很担心。除了泛起病态而鲜亮的潮红斑点的地方，面颊一片惨白，眼睛底下已经形成黑眼圈。Dean观察时，Sam抬起一只颤抖的手，用力捏住鼻梁。嗯，还有头痛。  
Dean打心底里唾骂自己。他真蠢，竟没有认真考虑过这回事。  
“嘿，Sam，”他说。  
Sam抬头看他，目光暂作停留—随即飘远，落向浴室门上方，定格在某一点。  
“对不起，”他说。“对不起。我原先希望我们能在发作前赶回家的。”  
“你不用道歉，Sam，”Dean说。  
Sam笑了，短促而痛苦。他在大腿上绞紧双手。“可能因为各种不知从哪来的打击，一股脑全冒出来了。以前要花更久的。”  
“好吧，”Dean说，无能为力。“我们只管应付过去就好，我觉得。既然咱们现在到这里来了。”  
“是的，”Sam说。  
“说到这个…”Dean朝窗户看去。“我们估计要在这里困上一阵子了。我要去弄补给的话，最好早点出发，别等太晚。你说是吗？”  
Sam点点头，动作心不在焉。Dean不确定他听进去了多少。  
“我马上回来，”Dean对他说，匆匆倒退出房门。  
事实证明，最近的一家像样的商店大约三十里远，因此，他回来前足足有一个小时都心跳如鼓，在胸膛里狂拍出急不可耐的旋律。太疯狂了。上回发生这事，他把Sam锁进一间铁屋子，可以说就坐在钥匙上，所以为什么要如此急切地赶回去，他真说不明白。不过，路旁林道木间，破破烂烂的汽车旅馆广告牌终于露出身影，他感到一股暖流，如释重负；他笨拙地摸出钥匙，匆忙锁上车，赶回房间。  
他打开门锁，发现屋内黑暗且压抑，窗帘拉下，窗户紧闭，空气已经变得污浊。房间靠里面的角落，Sam躺在床上，以胎儿的姿势蜷缩在毯子上。他还穿着鞋。  
Dean小心翼翼地走上前，希望Sam睡着了。但当他走近时，Sam抬起头。他发出轻柔的、含混不清的声音。  
Dean晃了晃手里拿的袋子。“买了点东西，”他说。“吃的。止疼药。佳得乐*【一款运动饮料】。”  
Sam点点头，垂下脑袋；Dean心里没有把握，犹豫片刻，才转身打开袋子。他努力把动作放轻些，因为不消说，每个塑料包或纸袋都像天杀的枪炮一样发出巨响。  
他总算把每件东西都取出来，立刻感到一阵轻松，可解脱感稍纵即逝，短得几乎可笑。  
现在呢？他茫然无措，熟练地把东西摆好，所有食品杂货分成整洁的两排。花了大概三十秒。行。好吧。他就静静站在原地思考下一步行动好了。  
“你可以把电视打开，”Sam说。他还是脸朝另一边。  
“你在犯头疼，”Dean说。  
Sam费劲地抬起身子，挪了挪，好撑在一边胳膊肘上，朝Dean看去。他脸色很糟糕；他头发粘在脸上。  
“不是…还要等很长一段时间，才会变得夸张起来，”他说。“之后的十二小时里，我只会感到低度的疼痛。”  
Dean一言未发。  
“说真的，”Sam说。“如果你想另开一间房，没关系。然后你可以看看电视什么的，不用操心我的头。”  
“哦得了吧，”Dean说。“我才不会把你一个人丢在这儿。”  
Sam张开嘴，然后闭上。他深吸一口气，翻身向后，重重倒在床上，肚子朝下。他对着墙说，“我不会离开的。”  
“啊？”  
“不是…你不用看着我。把我关起来。之类的。我不会…这回不像第一次。我不会跑出去，找更多的血。我没在试图拯救世界。”  
寂静。接着，“操，”Sam疲惫地说。“我根本不在乎。把我锁到床上吧，如果这能让你少担忧一点。”  
如果这他妈都不能让Dean感觉像坨屎，那就没什么能了。但他强咽下愤怒与歉意，哗哗摇响装阿司匹林的塑料瓶。“不锁人，不开电视，”他说。“把止疼药吃了。然后睡觉去。”  
Sam听话地吞下药片，为了吃药，他不舒服地抬起身子，撑在一边胳膊肘上，抿了一口Dean举到嘴边的水。他也许会说，其实还没开始发作，但他差不多已经无力照顾自己了，任由Dean像对待小宝宝一样照料他，而正常情况下他是绝对不会允许的。  
“很好，”Dean说，然后弯腰扯下Sam的靴子。他给Sam掖好旅馆毛刺刺的毯子，把瘪瘪的枕头塞到他脑袋底下，退回自己的床。  
他翻了翻背包，找出一本又旧又破的《护戒同盟》*【J·R·R·托尔金《魔戒》系列奇幻小说的第一部】。  
“我就在这里，”他说。  
“我也是，”Sam说。他们陷入沉默。  
Dean看得出 Sam并没有真的睡着：他的呼吸过于小心，不太均匀。然而，读到瑞文戴尔*和罗斯洛立安*之间时【均为《魔戒》中的地名】，Dean自己却睡了过去。  
几小时后，他被Sam向地毯呕吐的声音惊醒。他手脚着地，趴在床铺和浴室门之间的狭窄空地上。Dean坐起来后，他猛地转身，满脸愧疚，涨得通红。  
“我很抱歉，”他说。“我没—”他用手指了指浴室；他突然倒了回去，弯腰咳出胆汁，打断了刚才的动作。  
“嘿，”Dean说，“嘿，嘿，嘿，”手脚不协调地爬下床（他四肢睡得发僵），跪在弟弟身边。他小心地揉着Sam后背上部，缓缓拍打两肩之间，那里曾经很结实，现在却骨骼突出。“你吐完了吗？”他问。  
“也许吧，”Sam说。“但愿。我不…”他又咳了起来，可胃里空空，什么也吐不出来，空气呛在嗓子眼里，痛苦地喘不过气。  
“好了，”Dean安慰道，使劲拽住Sam的肩膀，扶弟弟坐起来，让他向前伸直双腿，背靠床尾。“我去给你拿点水。呆着别动。”  
Sam喝下水，可没过一两分钟就忍不住了。他吐进垃圾桶里时，Dean拢住他的头发，开始回想Sam前几次经历这些。好运来远非该死的凯撒宫殿，他知道，但比Bobby家的铁质安全屋舒服得多的多。而在那里，Sam独自经受这一切。  
结束后，Dean会帮忙打扫干净房间，两次都是。他知道会弄得又脏又乱。可近距离观看的感受完全不同。  
最终，Sam不再犯恶心（或者说，也许他只是不再喝下Dean努力喂给他的水）；于是，Dean托住Sam肩膀下面，小心翼翼地抬起他，把他安顿回不舒适的床铺。  
“你还好吗？”他问。Sam点点头，脸庞痛苦地扭曲，模仿出一个微笑。  
“会没事的。”  
“没错，”Dean说。  
Sam热得难受，脱得只剩一件T恤，汗津津地黏在身上，所以一等他安静地躺好，Dean立马冒险外出，到旅馆前院取些冰块，中途路过一台坑坑洼洼的自动售货机，居然真有冷饮。瓶子哐哐掉进取货槽，他靠上墙壁，把脸按进混凝土。摆脱他们房里腐臭而恶心的味道，这新鲜的空气可谓解脱；远离Sam所受的折磨、一切归于宁静，同样令人如释重负。  
他拿起饮料，塑料瓶身冰冷、光滑、洁净无菌，然后打道回府，朝卧房走去。  
他靠近房门，听见一声天崩地裂的巨响。他甩开门，正好瞧见Sam从空中飞过，撞上浴室伸出的墙角。尖锐的边缘与他头部一侧接触，一声令人面部抽搐的闷响，但Dean至少及时赶到，截住落下的Sam。Sam再怎么瘦，也还是死沉死沉的，两人轰然倒下，姿势别扭，一同摔向地板。Dean用手指拭过Sam太阳穴的伤口。已经肿了起来。肯定会鼓起一个要命的大包。  
就在这时，Sam的肌肉变僵硬了。他脑袋猛地后甩，嘴巴无力地张开，双臂直挺挺地举至身前。Dean惊骇万分，只能眼睁睁地看着Sam开始剧烈颤抖，癫痫彻底发作，喉咙深处冒出恐怖的咕噜声。并非以前从未发生过。到如今，Dean应该很清楚了，应该懂得如何去应对，可他设法读到的一切却从脑海里消影无踪。他试着放松下来，避开Sam胡乱挥舞的拳头，同时保持密切关注，确保他不会再撞上其他东西、留下淤伤。他想到安全屋里的Sam，被皮带绑上Bobby家锈迹斑斑的折叠床，肌肉在束缚下挣扎扭动。  
癫痫持续时间不长，大概三十秒；可事实上，Sam很久都没有缓过劲来，虚弱无力、晕头转向，而且吓得不轻。Dean试着把他抬回床上，又绝不想失手让他掉下来受伤，所以最后勉强决定把两张床的被子以及他们的睡袋都堆到地板上，围成一个小窝，这样Sam就可以躺下了，如果（上帝保佑，千万别）他癫痫又犯了，也不会有伤到自己的危险。  
Sam缩在毯子堆里，似乎睡着了，Dean则感到精疲力尽。他爬上空空如也的床垫，头靠床脚躺下，紧挨弟弟。他合上眼睛。

Dean注视镜中的自己，以前他经常这样做。头发比平时长，柔软而不尖利，衬衫鲜红。他心知肚明，如果眨眨眼，眼睛会瞬间翻成黑色。但他没有这么干。相反，他仰起头，张开嘴，大股烟雾飘涌而出。他能感到原子不断膨胀，摆脱钳制。这感受很陌生，充满怪异的紧迫感；他必须有意识地控制自己，以免化为更稀薄的雾气。  
下方地板上，他的身体骤然倒塌，死气沉沉、眼神空茫。Dean再也不需要它了：是时候找个新皮囊了。  
他聚拢为翻涌的云团，天花板敞开化为天空，他飕飕跃起，飞旋而出。这个地方又大又空，但目前为止，他知道自己要去哪里，身边环绕的星星很快模糊成地堡灰绿色的瓷砖。他飞速穿行走廊，盘旋进一个通风口，钻入Sam的房间；弟弟躺在床上，脚垂在过短的床架外。很好，Dean心想。他凝成一支黑暗之箭，以满弓之力射入Sam柔软的、张开的嘴巴。他占领了内部。  
Dean顺着弟弟的骨骼伸展开来，融入内脏和肌肉，舒展筋骨，体会周身的力量。某个极其安静、遥远的地方（很像深深地下的一间安全屋），Sam提高嗓门抗议。Dean根本不想听；他轻松地迫使Sam屈服，逼他闭上嘴巴，轻松地令人目眩神迷。  
能让Sam做他挑选的任何事，还挺美妙。这正是Dean想要的，想了很久很久了。抬起你的手，Sammy。抬起你的腿，照你哥哥说的做，Sammy。  
别做那个。做这个。做这个。待在Sam体内同样美妙；变得迷人、威武、强壮。Dean没法把他的手从身上移开，Sam的手，随便怎么说。他想要抚摸自己，摸遍全身上下；他这么做了。  
然后场景模糊，Dean站在人潮之中。他们大声起哄，敌意满满，他看都没看，猛地伸出手，抓住身边那人的脖子。那人无法呼吸，不停咳嗽，可Sam的手掌巨大无比，残忍无情。男人双眼凸出，皮肤变成紫色。Dean捏得更紧了。  
意识深处，Sam开始尖叫。“停下！我不想要这样，停下！”  
那人嘴唇抖动，像鱼一样开开合合，挣扎的四肢越来越无力。Dean继续用力挤压，Sam仍在尖叫，“求你，”而男人皮肤转深，转蓝紫色，眼睛后翻。  
就在尸体倒地的同一秒，Dean醒来。  
真是个恐怖的噩梦。然而，解脱感转瞬即逝，因为尽管身处旅馆房间，尽管床边地板上没有尸体，Sam却坐了起来，在身下的毯子里大喊大叫，就像Dean几秒前在梦里听到的那样。  
“对不起，”Sam说。“对不起对不起求你停下。”  
Dean用指关节狠狠摁了摁眼睛，把自己弄清醒。老天。这事还有完没完。  
他的手离Sam的肩膀只差一寸时，Sam说，“求你了，Dean。”  
Dean猝然止住。  
Sam还在说话，连续不停地小声嘟囔，偶尔抬高音调，发出一声啜泣。他眼睛睁着，目光呆滞；很显然，他在看一些不存在的东西。  
“求你出去，”Sam说。  
Dean的脊柱化为寒冰。  
“求你出去，把它从我身上弄出去，求你，”泪水顺Sam脸颊滚滚而下，“我只是，我不，求你让我死吧，我不想伤害任何人。求你。再也不要了。我不能。”  
“好的，”Dean说，尽管并不确定Sam能否听到；然后Sam低下头，Dean顺着他的目光看去，从弟弟漠然且苍白的面孔移向他双手放在大腿上的地方。  
“老天，Sam！”  
Sam胳膊内侧有长长的抓痕，触目惊心、红肿发炎，而他还在挠着，用指甲剜出血肉。天知道他抓了多久，Dean咒骂自己居然睡着了。鲜亮的血流一股股淌下Sam的胳膊肘，滴落床单，染成深色。真他妈一团糟。  
“求你，”Sam说个不停。“求你，我不想要它。我不想要它。出去。”  
Dean走进浴室，用温水浸湿两条毛巾，回到房间里。他把手放到Sam肩上，Sam抬起头。他满脸是泪。  
“它在我体内，Dean，”他说。“我弄不干净。”  
Dean的喉咙突然堵住了：他无法言语。但他用右手握住Sam的手腕，给他胳膊裹上一条毛巾，紧紧缠好。血液立即渗进湿润的布料。Sam低头看去，不知所措。  
“血，”他说。  
“没关系，”Dean找回自己的声音。他绑好另一只胳膊。Sam这次被碰到时痛得一缩。“我很抱歉，Sammy，”Dean说。  
“我不想要它，”Sam轻声重复一遍。  
“我知道，”Dean说。“我知道。”

之后几个小时，Sam一直在出现幻觉，各种幻觉，说出的话让Dean毛骨悚然，简直想原地消失。可最糟糕的发生在Dean拿着毛巾从浴室出来时，Sam远远退到墙边，缩成一团。  
“我不会伤害你的，”Dean说。天知道Sam看见谁了。Lucifer，Azazel。他。  
“别杀我，”Sam说。“Dean会生气的。”  
没错，Dean心想。Dean会很生气。还会伤心。Sam知道他会伤心吗？  
Sam朝他示意，动作飞快，神神秘秘的。他极其小心地把手拢在Dean耳朵上，对他悄声耳语，声音轻柔又微弱，有如鬼魂。  
“我觉得他想自己动手。”话一出口，他立刻紧紧捂住嘴巴。  
他眼睛睁大了。“别告诉Dean我说过这话，”他说。  
“我不—他不想杀你，”Dean说。你怎么能这样，Sammy？他想说。但自从他举刀对准Sam的肩胛骨之间，已经过去多少天了？他满怀杀意地挥舞锤子之后，又过了多少个月？这不是他唯一几次希望Sam去死。他找回弟弟的灵魂后，好几周都噩梦连连，想着他多接近于毁坏那个和Sam似是而非的空壳。  
“别担心，”Sam对他说。“我知道这叫人困惑。但规矩很清楚。”  
Dean吞咽一口。  
“我们要乖乖的，”Sam说。  
好吧。不。Dean再也受不了了。  
他可能是哭着奔向车子的；要么哭了，要么他眼睛在融化，在灼烧殆尽，就像他活该似的，只因Sam所说的一切。  
他一路赶到驾驶座，钥匙插进点火器，脚踩下方的踏板。他可以。他可以发动车子，一溜烟跑远，把Sam丢在这儿直到最糟糕的部分结束，然后打发Cas去收拾烂摊子。他在与不在对Sam来说无疑没什么两样。他甚至认不出他。靠，就算有所影响，大概也让事态更糟，他的脸出现在Sam的噩梦里，而他的人就在身旁，模糊了幻觉与真实的边界。  
如今Cas或许成Sam的朋友了，但Dean真的需要他；即使他能做的不过是表现出关心的样子，然后告诉Dean，“那个人不是你弟弟。”  
当然，这正是问题所在。那人就是Sam。全部都是。好的部分、坏的部分、真他妈讨人厌的部分，Dean想对着驱魔的部分，通过驱魔找回某个神秘的内核，最终证明那才是他思念已久的真正的Sam。开个玩笑，好吗？没可能的事。谎言罢了。这就是Sam。这就是Sam。而Dean必须找到办法，停止寻找某个也许从未存在过的、想象中的弟弟，必须弄清楚对那人来说如何才算足够成熟、足够体贴。  
那就意味着……意味着不能逃避。Dean以前经常这么干：掉头就跑，把绝望的或几乎不想活了的Sam丢在身后。他把Sam孤零零地丢在Bobby家的安全屋里，因为他受不了看那孩子遭罪。Gadreel那事发生后，他丢下孤立无援、越陷越深的Sam，因为他要拼命应付自己的愧疚，受不了Sam再添加更多。但不仅于此。也许他并非次次都逃，并非物理上逃开，可他却是情感逃避大师。他自己也知道。Sam会找到他，大大的眼睛满是关切，尽量说些安慰的话，主动露出柔软的肚子，而他会说些讥讽的话，当Sam表现出脆弱的真诚时嗤之以鼻，并且暴躁易怒。  
Dean闭上眼睛。Sam为他猛灌恶魔血的模样浮出脑海。  
“操，”他说。“操，行吧，”他钻出车子。

两天后幻觉终于消失，Sam沉默不语、郁郁寡欢，一会儿出汗一会儿发抖。然而，Dean觉得他能更好地处理这个；终于自信地给Sam拿来水、糖和汤。  
“你做得特别棒，小子，”他说。  
“我不是小宝宝，”Sam嘟囔，却任由Dean像对待小宝宝一样照顾他；让Dean替他冲了个澡，还害羞地叫Dean给他洗头。“我一抬胳膊，全身关节都痛，”他说。  
Dean没有挑刺（也没提前几天他不得不提供的更为私人的照料），只是把椅子挪到浴缸边，按吩咐照做，注视多日以来的尘垢、汗水和呕吐物从Sam发间渗出，汇入水中，流进下水道。  
Sam的状态糟透了。他本就瘦得皮包骨头，现在更加瘦削，三天不吃东西的后果便是如此。他浑身淤伤；没有淤伤的地方则割破了口子，手臂上的深色抓痕在苍白皮肤的映衬下格外显眼。但他人还在这里，而情况本可能更糟。  
问题没有解决。Dean知道前方道路通往地堡，因他而流的鲜血渗入地板，卧室里两人各自躺倒，相对无眠。问题没有解决。可他毕竟撑了过去，看着Sam撑了过去，绝非毫无意义，肯定有所不同。  
Sam走出浴室，穿上牛仔裤，给腰带多紧了几个孔眼，然后从头套进Dean的灰色连帽衫。他穿着有些大了，给人以无所适从之感 。  
“好了，”Sam说，僵硬地出门朝汽车走去。Dean已经整装待发了，他稍作停留，环顾房间，确保他们没落下东西。  
倚靠门框上，回头看向卧房，Dean镇定地抹了一把脸。所有脏污的床单堆在房间中央；他尽最大努力开窗通风，可整间房还是散发出呕吐物和血液的味道。他很高兴能走了。过去的几天里，有好多次他都以为Sam会死在这里；死时以为自己独自一人，精神太过错乱，察觉不到Dean的存在。  
“嘿，”Sam的声音从他身后传来。  
Dean转身。他弟弟站在车旁，阳光给他头发镀上一圈光环。  
“你还好吗？”Sam问。  
“还好，”Dean说。“还好。”  
他关上身后的房门，走向Sam站立的地方。他们眼神交汇，Dean走上前，屈服于伸手抚弄Sam耳后阳光般金黄的卷发的欲望。Sam捉住他的手，拉到嘴边。他碰了碰Dean手腕内侧，脉搏跳动的地方。  
“谢谢你陪着我，”Sam说。  
Dean笑了，抽回手。他拿拳头敲了敲Sam仍旧晃晃悠悠的肩膀：轻轻地，轻轻地，如此弟弟才不致碎掉。“嘿兄弟。不必谢我。回报你的帮助嘛，”他说。  
Sam几乎难以察觉地点点头，然后转身面向车子，钻进座位。  
Dean注视着他。Sam之前说过，“不是说以后都不行了”。而看着他的样子，Dean开始相信了。不是永远不行。只是“还没到时候”。


End file.
